Another Path
by Rumil89
Summary: Während der Klonkriege beginnt eine Gruppe Padawane einen eigenen  Weg zu suchen, die Macht zu verstehen. Doch dabei geraten sie ungewollt in Intrigen um die Macht innerhalb der Republik.
1. Prolog

Die Luft war kühl aber nicht zu kalt, der Mond schien hell durch eines der großen Fenster und tauchte die Gänge in ein mildes, blaues Licht. Natürlich kam von den vielen Gleitern die zwischen Häuserschlucht flogen und den Wolkenkratzern auch noch Licht herein, aber der Mond schien nun von einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Es herrschte gespenstische Stille in den Korridoren. Kein Wunder, schließlich schliefen alle Jedi bis auf die, die entweder von einer Mission heimkehrten oder aber jene die keinen Schlaf fanden, weil sie sich über etwas den Kopf zerbrachen.

Zur letzten Kategorie zählte der Zabrak Jorreka Kok, der von seinen Freunden auch Jorry gerufen wurde. Ihn trieb schon seit geraumer Zeit etwas nachts aus den Betten und der Jedi wusste nicht was es war. Wie alle Zabrak hatte er die für seine Spezies typischen Hörner, die wie bei dem Jedi-Meister Agen Kolar auf der Stirn gewachsen waren, dunkelbraune Haare und karamellfarbene Haut und war um die einen Meter neunzig groß. Seine grauen Augen wanderten zu einem der großen Fenster und sahen hinaus. Er wusste nicht, was ihn nachts den Schlaf raubte, aber es war etwas, das definitiv mit der Macht zu tun hatte. Schon seit längerem hatte er dieses Gefühl und hatte seinen Meister um Rat gefragt, doch dieser hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Der junge Jedi seufzte und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Jorry, was treibt dich denn des Nachts aus dem Bett?"

Der Zabrak sah die Person an, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Es war Bene. Die junge Padawan trug ihre dunkelbraunen Haare ungewohnter Weise nicht als aufgewickeltes Knoll am Hinterkopf sondern offen. Sie hatte braune Augen und war etwa einen Meter Siebzig groß. Sie war eine von Jorrekas Freunden und wie er um die fünfzehn.

Auf die Frage zuckte er nur mit den Achseln. „Schlaflosigkeit. Und du? Müsstest du nicht auch im Bett liegen?" Er wusste nicht was seine Gegenüber um diese Zeit auf den Korridoren trieb. Doch legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Schlaflosigkeit.", antwortete Bene. „Komm, gehen wir ins Archiv. Denny und Deka sind auch dort. Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die keinen Schlaf haben."

Der Zabrak folgte ihr, als sie in Richtung des Archivs aufbrachen. Als sie im Dunklen Archiv eintrafen, durchschritten sie die untere Ebene des zweistöckigen Archivs. In einer der hinteren Ecken saßen aber nicht nur der Nautolaner Deka Mak und die Alderaanerin Denny Slice sondern auch der Bothaner Jammy Nom. Sie alle hatten sich über ihre Nachthemden ihre Umhänge geworfen.

Deka hatte eine dunklere Hautfarbe als Meister Fisto, die mehr ins grüne ging, und er war etwas kleiner als dieser. Er hatte sich zurück gelehnt und schien über etwas nachzugrübeln. Was man aber eher an der Sitzhaltung erkannte, denn bei Nautolanern konnte man nur sehr schwer bis gar nicht die Mimiken lesen. Danny hatte sehr helle Haut und weißblonde Haare. Eigentlich war ihre Haut fast weiß, dazu war sie sehr klein um, die einen Meter sechzig und sie war, schmal. Das ließ sie schwach und zerbrechlich wirken. Man musste sich schon auf die hellen grauen Augen konzentrieren wenn man ihren Willen erkennen wollte. Der Bothaner Jammy hatte hellbraune Haare und Kinnbart, sowie ein Fell das bei seiner Spezies üblich war. Dazu war er der kleinste der ganzen Gruppe um, die einen Meter fünfzig was für seine Rasse relativ groß war. Alle sahen auf als der Zabrak und Bene sich zu ihnen setzten. Deka schreckte hoch und grinste, als er sah wer sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Dann wäre unser kleiner Verein ja vollzählig", bemerkte Deka. „Findet ihr ebenfalls keinen Schlaf?" Der Nautolaner setzte sich nun richtig hin, während sich Jorreka und Bene zu den anderen setzten. Diese Ecke des Archivs war nur schwach erleuchtet. So wirkten die Schatten, die alle fünf warfen irgendwie beängstigend. Sie kamen alle um die Lampe näher zusammen. Nach einer Weile sahen sich alle an.

„Wie ich sehe, merkt auch ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmt oder? Wisst ihr was es ist?" Danny sah sie alle an, doch die vier anderen Padawane schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was mich die letzte Zeit aus dem Bett treibt. Aber es ist etwas, was mir nicht gefällt." Der Bothan fuhr sich durch die Haare und blickte auf das Holobuch, dem er sich bis gerade gewidmet hatte. Er hatte sich einen Bericht über die Mandalorianischen Kriege angesehen. Er schreckte hoch, als ihm anscheinend eine Idee kam.

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir alle uns vor der Dunklen Seite fürchten und sie es ist, die uns um den Schlaf bringt?" Jammy sah sie alle an.

Bene hob die Hände. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns in etwas rein steigern. Es ist wohl klar, dass die Dunkle Seite stärker wird, aber das heißt nicht dass sie von einer Person ausgeht. Wenn dem so wäre, hätten unsere Meister den Lord der Sith sicher längst aufgespürt." Sie ließ die Hände sinken und sah in die Runde.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass sie von einer Person ausgeht", sagte Jammy.

„Es ist aber uns allen bekannt, dass es da draußen einen Sith gibt und es wohl besser für uns alle ist, wenn wir ihn finden und unschädlich machen." Danny schnaubte kurz, was nicht all zu oft bei ihr vorkam. „Aber wie können fünf Jedi in Ausbildung bitte schön den einzigen Sith unserer Zeit besiegen, geschweige den aufspüren?"

Das war eine sehr berechtigte Frage. Jorreka lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens richtete sich der Zabrak wieder auf.

„Ich glaube wir sollten aufhören nur auf die Methoden unserer Meister einzusetzen und einen eigenen Pfad beschreiten. Lasst uns aufhören, uns strickt an den Kodex zu halten und dafür mal etwas Neues aus zu probieren."

Dannys Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Ihr schien das offenbar wie ein Aufruf sich der Dunklen Seite anzuschließen.

„Ich will, dass die Sith auch verschwinden, aber ich werde mich nicht dazu verleiten lassen, mich der Dunklen Seite zu ergeben." Sie stand kurz davor, aufzuspringen und sie zu verlassen.

Doch der Zabrak machte nur eine beruhigende Handbewegung.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass wir unseren eigenen Pfad beschreiten sollten. Der muss nicht zur Dunklen Seite führen."

Deka nickte langsam.

„Was du vorschlägst, klingt ganz gut, aber es birgt trotz dem ein Risiko in sich. Vielleicht sollten wir es irgendwann einmal versuchen. Aber nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Später vielleicht, außerdem sollten wir alle erst einmal eine Runde Schlaf zu uns nehmen, so gut wir es vermögen."

Bei dem Vorschlag stimmten alle zu und verließen das Archiv. Bene löschte das Licht. Die anderen versuchten ebenfalls zu schlafen, was aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg gelang.

Vier Tage später gingen zweihundert Jedi Ritter nach Geonosis um Meister Kenobi und Anikan Skywalker im Kampf beizustehen. Von diesen Zweihundert sollten nur wenige zurückkehren. Die Schlacht auf Geonosis war der Auslöser der Klonkriege. Es sollte einige Zeit dauern bis sich die fünf Freunde von neuem wieder sehen sollten und sich dann wieder beraten sollten.


	2. Kapitel1

Jorreka hielt sich bereit und ging mit aktiviertem Laserschwert weiter vor. Die Gänge links und rechts von ihm wirkten wie ausgestorben. Leider konnte man er kaum sehen, wohin er ging, denn die Beleuchtung war schwer beschädigt worden. Somit flackerte das Licht ständig. Um den jungen Jedi herum lagen entweder zerstörte Droiden oder tote Klone. Die Enterung des feindlichen Kreuzers war verlustreicher gewesen als angenommen. Doch es schien ein Erfolg gewesen zu sein.

Jorreka war auf der Suche nach seinem Meister. So war er alleine voraus gegangen, um diesen zu finden und im Notfall Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Er tastete mit der Macht vor sich, um etwas mehr wahrnehmen zu können.

Dann bemerkte der Jedi im flackernden Licht vor sich die Leiche eines Klon Offiziers. Er sah sich, so gut er konnte, die Abzeichen an und wusste, welcher Klon es war, der da vor ihm tot auf dem Boden lag. Klon Nummer 0258´, Code Name Tyk. Das war der Klon Commander gewesen, mit dem sein Meister als erster das Schiff geentert hatte, während Jorreka zurück geblieben war, um die Schleuse zu bewachen.

Dann gab es ein Geräusch hinter ihm. Er hörte Schritte und tat weiterhin so, als wenn er die Leiche weiter untersuchte. Die Schritte kamen näher. Der Jedi merkte, dass das, was sich ihm näherte, nicht organisch war. Ein Droide. Dieser kam immer näher. Der Jedi tat noch immer nichts. Dann sprang er nach hinten und zerteilte den Droiden der Länge nach. Dieser fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Der Padawan atmete erleichtert auf und stieg dann über die Klonleiche.

Etwas drängte ihn, weiterzugehen. Offenbar war sein Meister in Gefahr und so eilte er weiter. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle durchschritt er die zweite Ebene und war fast am Turbolift am Ende des Ganges angelangt, als ihn ein gewaltiger Schmerz durchfuhr. Ein Brennen im Brustkorb, als wenn ihn etwas getroffen hätte. Der Padawan wollte es nicht wahrhaben und versuchte durch das Meister-Padawan-Band etwas von seinem Lehrer zu fühlen. Doch da war nichts.

Gar nichts! Leere.

Wo einst sein Meister war, war in der macht nur Leere. Der Padawan fiel auf die Knie und versuchte, nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen. Doch es half nichts. Die Tränen flossen über seine Wangen und tropften dann auf den Boden. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Sein Meister war tot und er hatte es nicht verhindern können, weil er brav die Anweisungen seines Meisters befolgt hatte.

_Warum hatte er diesem nur so brav gehorcht? _

_Warum war er nicht mit ihm gegangen?_

_Warum hatte er sich der Anweisung nicht widersetzt?_

Weil er blind gewesen war. Er hatte zwar damals im Archiv seinen Freunden geraten, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, doch hatte er selber gezögert und nun hatte er den Preis dafür gezahlt. Doch dann fing er sich wieder etwas. Sein Comlink piepte.

„Ja?" Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er gerade ziemlich unter Schock stand. Was ihm aber kaum gelang.

„Sir, wir haben die Brücke eingenommen. Das feindliche Schiff gehört uns, aber wir haben General Fis verloren, als dieser den Capitan des Kreuzers verhaften wollte. Die Droiden haben ihn von hinten erschossen. Wir kamen zu spät. Es tut mir Leid, Sir." Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Der Padawan lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Da er keine Gefahr mehr an Bord spürte meinte er sich für einen Moment seiner Trauer hingeben zu können. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr seine Gefühle verstecken.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Sanitäter-Team zu ihm. Sie begannen damit ihn zu untersuchen.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt, meine Herren. Keine Sorge." Er saß nun an der Wand und seine Stimme war tonlos geworden. Dann stand er auf und begab sich auf den republikanischen- Kreuzer, um dem Rat Bericht zu erstatten.

- - - - -

Nie hatte er es als lästiger empfunden, den Rat bei einem größeren Ereignis Meldung zu geben, als jetzt. Er wollte sich lieber in sein Quartier zurückziehen und seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Doch das durfte er nicht. In seinem inneren gärte die Wut darüber, doch zügelte er sie und begab sich stattdessen in den Konferenzraum. Dort stellte er sich nach Coruscant durch. Er schaltete sich in eine militärische Besprechung zwischen Meister Fisto und Meister Mundi ein.

„Verzeiht die Unterbrechung, aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Meister Fis bei einem Angriff der Separatisten auf unseren Kreuzer getötet wurde, als wir das feindliche Schiff gekapert haben." Allein an seinem Tonfall hörte man, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, denn er hörte sich an wie ein Droide, was bei ihm eigentlich nie vorkam. Meister Fisto nickte und die Gesichtszüge des Nautolaners waren nun ein wenig härter.

„Kommt nach Coruscant und zieht Euch für ein paar Tage zurück. Ihr braucht Ruhe, bis dahin werden wir einen neuen Meister für euch finden, der eure Ausbildung beenden wird." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Jorreka überließ es dem ranghöchsten Klon, alles weitere zu erledigen. Er selber verzog sich in sein Quartier wo er seiner Trauer freien Lauf lies. Er ließ sich einfach mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett fallen und trauerte einfach nur.

- - - - -

Wie lange er auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht. Wollte er nicht wissen. Doch irgendwann hörte er wie sein Tür Signal betätigt wurde. Er erhob sich schwerfällig und ging zur Tür. Draußen stand Bene die ihn traurig ansah.

„Meister Kondar und ich soll dich und Meister Fis' Leiche abholen. Mein Meister wartet im Hangar. Pack deine Sachen zusammen." Der Zabrak nickte nur und begann seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen. Er ließ sich Zeit, irgendwie war so vieles gleichgültig geworden. Es war eine gewisse Leere da, die nichts zu füllen schien. Dann, als er sich bückte, um eine Robe aufzuheben, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah auf und erkannte Bene. Sie versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden, um ihm zu helfen. Dafür war er ihr dankbar. Dann stand er auf und sah die mittlerweile sechzehn Jahre alte Jedi an. Sie wurde langsam wirklich zur Frau, auch wenn dazu noch etwas fehlte. Dann aber wandte sich der Jedi wieder seinen Sachen zu und war dann auch schon fertig.

Zu zweit traten sie in den Gang. Der Zabrak hatte sich die Kapuze seines Mantels übers Gesicht gezogen. Dazu wirkte die sonst eher aufrechte Haltung nun stark gebeugt. Bene sah zu ihrem Freund. Es war klar, dass sie sich so nicht ihr Wiedersehen vorgestellt hatte. Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern hielt weiterhin ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. So wollte sie ihm Trost spenden ohne zu Aufdringlich zu wirken.

Jorreka sah sie an. Er wollte ihr seine Dankbarkeit zeigen, dafür dass sie ihn nicht ganz alleine ließ. Im Hangar wartete der Twie'Lek Jedi-Meister Tarrel Kondar. Neben ihm war eine Schwebe Bahre. Darauf lag ein Körper, über dem eine Decke lag. Der Padawan wusste, wer dort lag. Dann wandte er sich dem Jedi-Meister vor ihm zu.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen." Kondar wies beide Padawane an ins Innere des Shuttels zu gehen.

Beide gingen hinein, währenddessen war noch ein Klon hinzugekommen, der die schwebende Bahre hinter ihnen her schob. Kondar ging als Letzter und setzte sich neben Bene auf den Pilotenstuhl. Dann starteten die Triebwerke und das Shuttel hob ab. Der Zabrak sah einmal kurz auf die Bahre, wo sein toter Meister lag. Dann wandte er aber den Blick wieder ab und sah nach vorne. Im ganzen Shuttel war die Trauer des Padawans zu spüren. Dann machte das Shuttels den Sprung in den Hyperraum.


	3. Kapitel2

Sie waren wieder auf Corouscant angekommen. Nachdem man die Autopsie durchgeführt und den Totenschein ausgestellt hatte, war der Leichnam des Jedi verbrannt worden. Jorreka verfolgte die Trauerfeier, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dabei waren Meister Yoda und Meister Windu, die hinter ihm waren. Der Zabrak beachtete sie nicht. Für ihn war es nebensächlich, wer anwesend war und wer nicht. Immer mehr verfiel der Leib von Jorrekas Meister zu Asche. Jorreka sagte weiter nichts, sondern weinte stumm.

Nach einiger Zeit begann der Saal sich zu leeren. Doch der Padawan blieb. Er wusste nicht, warum. Glaubte er, wenn er weiter da stand und weiter in die Flammen starrte, dass sein Meister dann wieder lebendig wurde? Wohl eher nicht. Nach Stunden oder waren es Minuten, er wusste es nicht, verließ er den Saal als letzter. Er schlich fast davon. Die Kapuze hatte er weiter aufbehalten.

---------

Als er am Eingang angekommen war, erwarteten ihn dort Bene, Danny, Deka und Jammy. Alle sahen ihn traurig an. Dann trat Bene vor und umarmte ihn. Das taten Jedi eigentlich nicht. Er schloss die Arme und fühlte wie Bene ihm den Rücken streichelte.

„Es tut mir leid." Mehr schien ihr nicht einzufallen, doch es reichte auch. Lieber kurz und dafür herzlich als lange und eine Phrase. Die anderen hielten sich etwas zurück bis sich die beiden gelöst hatten. Dann aber trat Deka vor.

„Komm, lass uns was trinken gehen. Außerdem wollte ich für meinen Teil wieder etwas außerhalb des Tempels machen." Alle stimmten zu und verließen den Tempel, obwohl es bereits später Abend war und die Sonne bereits unterging.

Die Gruppe Padawane ging in eine nahe gelegene Bar, wo sich alle an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke setzten. Die Bar war gut gefüllt und niemand scherte sich um die fünf. Es war hier nichts Ungewöhnliches, das Jedi diese Bar aufsuchten. Sie lag ja nicht einmal eine viertel Standartstunde vom Tempel entfernt.

---------

Als sie sich alle hingesetzt hatten, sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Sie alle starrten nur vor sich auf die Tischplatte und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. Jorreka war noch immer beim Tod seines Meisters, als er auf einmal aufsah und das Schweigen brach.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne glauben, dass Jedi in der Macht weiter leben, doch kann ich meinen Meister in der Macht nicht spüren. Er ist einfach weck." Der Zabrak ließ den Kopf wieder sinken.

„Aber unsere Meister würden uns diese Sätze nicht eintrichtern, wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass ein Jedi in der Macht weiterlebt." Danny hatte sich nun aufgerichtet und sah ihren Freund zweifelnd an.

„Vielleicht konnte man früher sogar seinen Geist und Persönlichkeit in der lebendigen Macht halten, nur hat man vergessen, wie es geht." Jammy sah in die Runde. Deka sah den Bothaner erst fragend an, dann nickte er.

„Ich glaube, Jammy hat Recht. Man hat es einfach vergessen. Wenn wir unseren eigenen Weg beschreiten, dann glaube ich, werden wir es auch schaffen, dieses verlorene Wissen wieder zu erlangen." Der Nautolaner nahm die Getränke entgegen, die gerade gekommen waren.

„Wir sollten endlich aufhören, vom eigenen Weg zu reden, wir sollten endlich handeln. Wir haben zu lange damit gewartet. Seht mal, Meister Fis hat es den Tod gebracht, weil er seinem Padawan befohlen hat, bei der Schleuse zu warten und Jorreka erst zu spät eingegriffen hat." Bene hatte sich nun selber gemeldet.

Erst wollte Danny ihre Freundin tadeln, als sie die Wahrheit in den Worten der Padawan entdeckt hatte, tat es aber nicht. Auch Jorreka nickte. Deka und Jammy sahen sich erst kurz an und nickten dann.

„Einverstanden. Dann machen wir es. Doch was konkret sollten wir machen?" Jammy sah nun seinerseits in die Runde.

„Ich glaube wir sollten aufhören, die ganze Geschichte mit der hellen und der dunklen Seite so kategorisch zu sehen. An sich sind Gefühle ja nichts Schlechtes, nur wenn man sich zu sehr hinreißen lässt, dann könnte es gefährlich werden." Benes Ausführung war zwar etwas verwirrend, aber dennoch richtig, fanden die anderen.

„Aber hey, Jungs. Das soll nicht heißen, dass ihr über Bene und mich gleich herfallen sollt." Das war ein Scherz von Danny gewesen. Alle wussten das. Deka grinste leicht.

„Keine Sorge, Danny. Ich habe nicht vor, deine Laderampe zu stürmen. Weil ich dann sicher nicht mehr lange genug lebe, um es zu bereuen." Der Nautolaner grinste sie weiter an.

„Das fiele uns nicht im Traum ein. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Denn wir sind, glaube ich, noch nicht soweit, dass wir außerhalb des Tempels was erreichen könnten." Alle nickten bei der Warnung des Bothaners.

„Außerdem sollten wir uns mal diskret dem Kanzler annehmen. Ich traue Palpatine nicht. Ich würde ihn gerne einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen." Was Jorreka sagte ließ Danny stutzig machen. Wie kam er den auf so etwas was?

„Wieso? Ich meine er ist zwar ein Politiker aber er ist definitiv vertrauenswürdig. Zumindest in der Beziehung können wir unseren Meistern vertrauen." In Dannys Gesicht sah man Bestimmtheit. Auch Deka stimmte der Alderaanerin zu.

„Richtig. Was macht dich so sicher das er etwas im Schilde führen könnte?" Der Nautolaner lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah seinen Freund mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Nun ihr erinnert euch doch noch an den Jedi, Syron Dounk. Diesen Quaren. Er sagte zu Meister Fis einmal das er einer Information nachgehen müsse die auch den Kanzler betreffe. Ich war damals eher zufällig dabei. Seltsamer weise hat man Syron zwei Tage später tot auf gefunden." Diese Erklärung, ließ die anderen aufhorchen. Wo er es sagte: Syron war dafür bekannt überwiegend Verbrechen aufzuklären da der Quare einen sehr scharfen verstand gehabt hatte. Er war bei einem Sturz gestorben und man hatte den Fall zu den Akten gelegt. Unerledigt natürlich, weil es keine Spur gab. Jorrekas Meister hatte der Bemerkung mit dem Kanzler keine Beachtung geschenkt. Möglicherweise ein Fehler.

Sie tranken noch alle zu Ende ehe sie wieder in den Tempel gingen. Alle zogen sich dann zurück. Jorreka betrat sein Quartier und zog sich um. Er und seine Freunde würden alle ihren eigenen Weg in der Macht finden. Und niemand würde sie hindern.

Was die fünf Jedi nicht wussten war, dass sie, seit sie das Lokal betreten hatten, von einer jungen Frau beobachtet und belauscht worden waren. Die katzenhaften Züge des Gesichts der schwarzhaarigen Frau erinnerten sehr stark an eine Cathar. Nur war sie ein Mensch und nebenbei die Assistentin eines Senators. Gewiss würde diesen interessieren zu hören, was sie gerade mitbekommen hatte.

Es war seltsam, wie sehr diese fünf die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich gezogen hatten. Schließlich hatte sie bei allen Sternen besseres zu tun als fünf pubertierende Jedi zu belauschen. Aber was sie da gerade scheinbar geplant hatten, war ungewöhnlich. Sie würde sie im Auge behalten. Die in schwarz gekleidete Frau trank nun selber zu Ende, erhob sich, bezahlte und verließ die Bar dann. Das konnte ja mit den fünfen ganz interessant werden.


	4. Kapitel3

Am nächsten Tag konnten alle fünf sich einmal entspannen. Bene, Deka, Danny und Jammy waren am vergangen Tag von ihren Missionen zurückgekehrt und von ihren Meistern zu einigen Tagen Erholung verpflichtet worden. Jorreka hatte noch immer keinen neuen Meister und das würde sicher noch einige Zeit dauern. Somit konnten alle ihre Freizeit genießen, wenn sie wollten.

Aber das taten sie nicht. Nein, sie waren im Archiv und sahen sich alle Dokumente über die so genannten Grauen Jedi´ an, die es gab. Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle Jedi so bezeichnet wurden, die sich vom Orden abgewendet hatten oder aber von diesem verstoßen worden wurden.

„Also, das finde ich ja ganz schön dreist vom Rat, sich so sehr in ihre Regeln zu verbeißen, dass sie deswegen welche verstoßen und keine Veränderungen zulassen." Deka lehnte sich zurück, schüttelte seinen Kopf. Bene nickte. Dann aber erhob sich Jorreka und machte Anstalten, das Archiv zu verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin?" Danny sah ihn fragend an.

„Zum republikanischen Bürgerarchiv. Ich will mir mal ansehen, was über Palpatine bekannt ist. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas." Der Zabrak sah seine Freunde an und diese nickten zustimmend. Bene erhob sich nun ebenfalls.

„Ich gehe mit. Ich wollte mir sowieso die Beine vertreten." Jorreka nickte ihr zu.

Zu zweit also verließen Bene und Jorreka das Archiv, durchquerten schweigend den Tempel und nahmen sich im Hangar einen blauen Speeder. Jorreka setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und startete. Bene zupfte noch etwas an ihrer Robe herum. Als sie dann ihren linken Arm auf Jorrekas lehne platzierte und begann etwas denn Nacken zukraulen. Wenn Bene nicht aufpasste bekam ihr Meister etwas durch das Meister-Schüler Band in der Macht etwas mit. Doch schien Bene seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Keine Angst, ich bin vorsichtig. Aber was meinst du? Ob wir wirklich die Daten erhalten, die wir haben wollen? Ich meine, wir wollen den kompletten Lebenslauf des Obersten Kanzlers haben." Bene sah weiter nach vorne in den Verkehr, während sie sprach. Ihre Stirn war leicht in Falten gelegt

„Ich denke, dass wird sich einrichten lassen. Wir sind Jedi und wenn der Kanzler nichts zu verbergen hat, dann wird er schon sämtliche Daten angegeben haben." Danach sagten beide kein Wort.

----------------

Als beide im Bürgerarchiv der Republik angekommen waren, gingen sie zu einem der Droiden.

„Wir hätten gerne Informationen über den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine. Wenn das möglich ist."

„Einen Moment, die Dame und der Herr. Wir stellen die Informationen durch. Doch zuerst müssen Sie uns Ihre Personalien mitteilen." Nachdem Bene und Jorreka ihre Daten angegeben hatten, wurde ihnen nach wenigen Minuten ein Datapad überreicht mit den Informationen, die über Palpatine bekannt waren. Sie setzten sich auf eine der Bänke, die in der Eingangshalle standen. Als sich Jorreka alle Daten angesehen hatte, zog er die gehörnte Stirn in Falten.

„ Hier steht, dass er die Universität auf Coruscant besucht hat. Aber etwas weiter vorher steht, dass er aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammt, die gerade genug hatten, um zu leben. Er hat aber ein Stipendium beantragt. Jedenfalls steht das hier." Bene nickte und zeigte dann mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf einen weiteren Eintrag.

„Guck mal, er hat die fünf Jahre Studium in einer Wohngemeinschaft gelebt, während er auf Coruscant war und einen Nebenjob hat er auch gehabt, um mögliche Nebenkosten zu decken. Geld hatte er also genug."

„Richtig, seinen Eltern sind Beide sind plötzlich bei einem Speederunfall in der Nähe von Theed ums Leben gekommen, als ihr Sohn gerade anfing, zu studieren. Der Gleiter ist aus ungeklärter Ursache ins Schleudern geraten und einen Hang hinunter gestürzt. Beide waren sofort tot. Palpatine erhielt ein geringes Erbe und das Haus seiner Eltern. Das ist aber ein halbes Jahr später bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Vermutlich Brandstiftung, konnte aber nicht bewiesen werden. Palpatine hatte das Haus darüber hinaus nicht versichert. Er hätte keinen Nutzen davon gehabt." Bene sah sich die Daten weiter an und Jorreka fiel wieder etwas auf.

„Hier steht was er bis zu seiner Ernennung als Senator getrieben hat. Erst eine Aushilfskraft, dann Sekretär, daraufhin Assistent, anschließend Berater der Königin von Naboo und dann wurde nach fünf Jahren in diesem Amt, Senator."

„Hier ist etwas. Direkt nach seiner Ernennung zum Senator ist ein Muun namens Plagueis ermordet worden. Er soll in seinem Bett erwürgt worden sein. Der Grund, warum das hier aufgeführt wird, ist der, dass die beiden sich gut gekannt haben. Palpatine kam nie in den Kreis der Verdächtigen, weil, nach Auffassung der Behörden, nur ein sehr starker Mann in Frage käme, dazu hat Palpatine laut eines Zeugen ein Alibi für die Tatzeit. Danach kam seine politische Kariere, die allen bekannt ist. Eine saubere, glatte Kariere als Senator. Keine Bestechungsskandale oder Affären. Nichts." Bene sah sich alles genau an, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Ihr Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da ist etwas Faul. Schau mal, sämtliche Bewohner von Palpatines Wohngemeinschaft sind alle im Lauf der Jahre ums Leben gekommen. Kein einziger von ihnen ist heute noch am Leben. Der Betrieb in dem er gearbeitet hat ist inzwischen auch nicht mehr existent. Bei einer gewaltigen Explosion ist das Restaurant zerstört worden, vom Inhaber hat man nur die verkohlte Leiche gefunden. Und seine Karriere, die ist sauber. Zu Sauber finde ich." Bene sah den Zabraken von der Seite an.

„Was sagt dir das?" Sie hatte einen Verdacht was gleich kam auch wenn sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte dass so etwas in einer so gründlichen Einrichtung wie dem Bürgerarchiv passieren konnte.

„Die Daten sind gefälscht. Meister Fis sagte mir einmal: Wenn etwas zu gut ist um Wahr zu sein, dann ist es nicht Wahr sondern wurde schön Kaschiert." Als Jorreka diesen Satz seines verstorbenen Meisters zitierte verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. Bene legte ihre Rechte Hand auf seine Schultern.

Jorreka ließ der Name Plagueis nicht los. Der Zabrak ging also zurück, in der Hoffnung, über diesen Muun, Informationen zu erhalten. Ohne Erfolg. Er war nicht in der Datenbank, was er eigentlich hätte sein müssen.

Dann aber verließen die beiden das Bürgerarchiv und bestiegen wieder ihren Speeder, um den anderen die spärlichen Informationen über Palpatine, die sie hatten, mitzuteilen.

Die katzenhafte Frau sah den beiden Jedi hinterher. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie eine Wanze unter einem Sitz deponiert. Der Senator hatte ihr die Aufgabe gegeben, die Gruppe weiter zu observieren, so weit es möglich war. Ihr Arbeitgeber hatte wohl Interesse an dieser Gruppe. Als Bene und Jorreka los flogen, folgte sie auf Abstand. Sie würde die beiden nicht verlieren. Auch, weil diese Wanze noch einen Peilsender enthielt.

Im Tempel angekommen gingen Bene und Jorreka in das Archiv, um von dort aus mit ihren Freunden den Tempel zu verlassen. Kein Wunder, es war nicht gerade eine Selbstverständlichkeit über die Unterlagen des Obersten Kanzlers zu reden. Also gingen sie zurück zum Speeder. Als sie im Freien waren, hörten Danny, Deka und Jammy zu, was Bene und Jorreka berichteten.

„Na das ist ja nicht wirklich viel. Aber, das seine WG Mitbewohner nun alle tot sind kann doch auch ein Zufall sein oder?" Danny sah fragend in die Runde. Jammy, schüttelte bei der Frage der Alderaanerin den Kopf

„Danny, derartige Zufälle gibt es nicht. Aber warum sollte jemand sie alle umbringen?"

„Vielleicht hat Palpatine ja ein schwarzes Geheimnis, das niemand erfahren darf, weil es sonst seiner Karriere schaden könnte. In der Politik kann jedes noch so schmutziges Geheimnis, egal wie groß, einen Senator oder Kanzler zu Fall bringen." Was der Nautolaner da einwarf, war einleuchtend.

„Aber wenn das stimmt, wo sind die Dokumente, die etwas Derartiges belegen, geblieben?" Die Frage von Bene wurde von Deka beantwortet.

„Entweder vernichtet oder aber er hat sie in seiner privaten Datenbank. Jammy, kannst du dich da rein bringen oder kennst du einen anderen Bothaner, der das kann." Was der Nautolaner da gerade vorschlug, war schon fast kriminell. Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Soweit ich weiß, ist der Rechner des Obersten Kanzlers ein geschlossenes System." Jorreka hob irritiert die Augenbrauen.

„Geschlossenes System? Was ist denn das? Das musst du uns erklären." Von derartigen Dingen verstand Jorreka nicht viel. Besser gesagt so wenig wie es bei denn Jedi gerade noch ging.

„Das heißt per Zugriff von außen nicht ein dring bar. Wenn man an die Informationen da drinnen gelangen will, muss man schon am Terminal selber sitzen. Und du willst doch nicht allen ernstes in das Büro von Palpatine einbrechen oder?" Der Bothaner sah den Zabraken und den Nautolaner fragend an. Jorreka ging etwas auf und ab.

„Das ist eine echte Spur zu dreist. Wir wollen Informationen und nicht gleich ein Komplott gegen den Kanzler anzetteln." Danny sah in die Runde und ihrem Blick war anzusehen, dass sie, wenn die Gruppe nun zu kriminellen Methoden übergehen würde, ausstieg. Jorreka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. So etwas werden wir nur machen, wenn wir keine andere Alternative hätten. Doch eines werde ich zumindest tun. Ich ziehe nicht mehr in den Krieg. Wir Jedi sind die Hüter des Friedens, keine Feldherren", meinte Jorreka. Dieser Entschluss stand für ihn fest. Dennoch würde er keinen zwingen, dieselbe Entscheidung zu treffen. Doch dann nickten alle plötzlich.

„Stimmt. Uns wurde beigebracht, die Macht zur Verteidigung einzusetzen. Aber offenbar gilt dieser Grundsatz nicht mehr. Ein ziemlicher Widerspruch, wenn ihr mich fragt", meinte Bene. Alle nickten und gingen in das Innere des Tempels zurück, um ihre Entscheidung dem Rat mitzuteilen.

Die katzenhafte Frau nahm den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr und hob die Augenbrauen. Das wurde ja langsam wirklich interessant und die Zeit einen Bericht an ihren Auftrag- und Arbeitgeber zu liefern, war wohl reif. Und dabei hatte die Arbeit erst heute richtig begonnen. Wie gut, dass die fünf die Wanze nicht entdeckt hatten, die im Speeder versteckt gewesen war. Die junge Frau nahm ihren Comlink und tippte die Nummer ein.

„Sir? Hier ist Juna. Ich habe Neuigkeiten für sie."


	5. Kapitel4

Die fünf standen nun vor dem Rat der Jedi und wurden nicht gerade freundlich angesehen. Und das war noch nett ausgedrückt. Meister Windus strenger Blick schien sich in sie hinein bohren zu wollen, Meister Yoda hatte sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt und musterte jeden der Padawane, Ki-Adi- Mundi sah sie zweifelnd an. Die übrigen Mitglieder des Rates sahen sie alle streng und prüfend an. Jeder einzelne der Padawane spürte die Blicke der Meister im Rücken.

„Ihr fünf wünscht euch, aus dem Krieg zurück zu ziehen? Dauerhaft? Habt ihr es auch so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat?", erkundigte sich Meister Mundi. Der Ton war zwar einigermaßen neutral, aber Jorreka war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange so bleiben würde.

„Korrekt. Wir gedenken nicht mehr auf die Schlachtfelder der Galaxis zurück zu kehren. Wir alle haben diesen Entschluss gemeinsam getroffen." Der Zabrak verschränkte die Arme in den Ärmeln seines Umhangs.

„Dieser Antrag wird abgewiesen. Ihr alle werdet euch erholen und dann auf Missionen im Tempel warten. So viel Zeit steht euch zu, aber wir werden euch nicht vom Kriegsdienst entbinden." Meister Windu hatte sich leicht zurückgelehnt und für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt.

„Ihr könnt uns nicht zwingen, in den Krieg zu ziehen." Diese Entgegnung von Deka war ungewöhnlich scharf gekommen. Vielleicht auch zu scharf, denn Meister Windus Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Danny sah ihren Freund warnend an. Doch nun sprang Bene in die Bresche, die ihr Freund, wahrscheinlich ungewollt, geschlagen hat. Sie wandte sich an Yoda.

„Meister Yoda. Wir haben nicht vor, weiter zu kämpfen, da wir alle unsere Ausbildung vernachlässigt haben und wir meistens im Kampfgeschehen sowieso nur am Rand stehen. Darüber hinaus können wir fünf den Kriegsdienst nicht mit dem vereinbaren, was man uns lehrt. Wir werden uns zwar aus dem Krieg zurückziehen, aber nicht aus dem Orden. Wir sind uns alle sicher, dass wir uns auch nützlich machen können, indem wir hier auf Coruscant und im Tempel was tun können." Bene hatte ihre Arme wie Jorreka in den Ärmeln ihres Mantels verschränkt. Nach ihrer Ausführung steckten mehrere Meister die Köpfe zusammen. Yoda lehnte sich leicht zurück.

„In der Tat gäbe es mehrere Bereiche hier im Tempel, die aufgrund des Fehlens von Jedi unterbesetzt sind", warf nun Agen Kolar in den Raum. Er hatte bislang gar nichts gesagt, doch nun war er der Erste der sich für die Fünf einsetzte. Jorreka sah leicht zu dem Zabrak Jedi-Meister. Doch der sah ihn nur neutral weiter an. Dann sah sich Jorreka weiter um, ob es noch einen Meister gab, der Agen Kolar unterstützten würde. Offenbar war dem Thema, das der Tempel in manchen Stellen unterbesetzt war, keine große Beachtung geschenkt worden.

„Hm… zurückziehen ihr euch werdet. Zu unserer Entscheidung euch rufen lassen wir werden." Nach diesen Worten Yodas verneigten sich alle fünf und gingen aus dem Ratssaal und ins Archiv. Denn dass sie manche Dinge aufarbeiten mussten, stimmte durchaus. Vor allem die Theorie musste wieder nachgeholt werden. Genauer genommen hatten sie wieder die alten Plätze, die sie vor einem Jahr eingenommen hatten. Doch diesmal war das ein bisschen anderes. Danny platzierte sich ungewöhnlich dich an Deka, zu dicht für Madam Nus Geschmack. Jedenfalls schickte die Leiterin des Archivs immer wieder böse Blicke.

Auch Bene machte etwas, was sich eigentlich nicht gehörte. Sie platzierte ihren Arm genau auf Jorrekas Rückenlehne. Dazu kam, dass Bene nun vollen Zugriff auf Jorrekas Nacken hatte. Diese Handlungen waren richtig provokant für so manch streng konservativen Jedi. Aber in gewisser Weise wollten sie auch erreichen, dass es provozierte. Sie hatten sich bei diesem Thema nicht direkt abgesprochen, aber trotz dem taten sie es.

Nach einiger Zeit und mehreren finsteren Blicken von Meisterin Nu wurden die fünf erneut zum Rat gerufen. Während sie durch die Gänge gingen, bemerkte Jorreka, dass es bereits dämmerte. Das überraschte ihn einwenig, offenbar hatte der Rat doch etwas länger gebraucht für seine Entscheidung. Aber das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, dachte der Zabrake mit einem leichten Lächeln.

In einem Apartment des Regierungsviertels von Coruscant ging ein Mann auf und ab und auf und ab. Er hatte den Bericht seiner Assistentin gehört. Diese saß nun auf der Couch und wartete auf die Entscheidung ihres Arbeitgebers. Sie hatte ihm alles berichtet, was sie gehört hatte. Dann drehte sich der Senator um und sah seine Untergebene an.

„Juna? Ich will, dass du dich mit diesem Jorreka triffst. Er scheint der Anführer dieser Gruppe zu sein. Bitte zuerst ihn, seine Recherche über Palpatine fort zusetzen." Die Miene auf dem Gesicht des Senators passte gar nicht zu der sonst so steinernen Aristokratenmiene des Politikers. Es war eine Mischung aus nachdenken und lächeln. Juna wusste, was das hieß und erhob sich.

„Ich werde versuchen, den Zabrak anzusprechen. Aber das wird sicherlich nicht leicht." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Juna verließ den Raum. Der Senator indes drehte sich zur großen Fensterfront und starrte hinaus.

Erneut standen alle fünf vor den versammelten Mitgliedern des Rates der Jedi. Wieder schien es, als wolle manch einer mit seinem Blick in ihr Inneres sehen. Doch diesmal schien es, als wenn diese Blicke nicht ganz so hart und bohrend waren, sondern abschätzend. Nun richtete sich Meister Yoda auf.

„Euren Antrag lange und genau besprochen wir haben." Nun waren die fünf gespannt. Was hatten die Meister des Ordens beschlossen?

„Und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es euch gewährt ist, nicht wieder in den Krieg zu müssen. Bei dieser Entscheidung haben wir uns auch noch einmal mit euren Meistern beraten und wir sehen auch ein, dass es womöglich voreilig war, Sechzehnjährige in Kampfgebiete zu schicken, die wir für eure Meister in Betracht gezogen haben." Wieder schien es, als sei Meister Windu die Verkörperung des Jedi-Kodexes. Gelassen, direkt und im Einklang mit sich selber. Jorreka war innerlich zufrieden, die fünf hatten erreicht, was sie wollten. Sie blieben auf Coruscant. Doch nun ergriff Meister Mundi das Wort.

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, euch für Botengänge, die Jünglingsbetreuung und andere Aufgaben im Tempel einzusetzen. Dazu werdet ihr euer normales Training fortsetzen." Damit war alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Die Gruppe verneigte sich vor dem Rat und verließ den Saal. Als sie draußen waren, lächelten sich alle zu. Sie hatten erreicht, nicht mehr in den Krieg geschickt zu werden. Dass sie nun im Tempel eingesetzt wurden, war vorhersehbar gewesen.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube. Ich verschwinde mal ins Archiv. Ich habe da was Interessantes über die Macht gelesen. Etwas. was so gut wie nie ausgeliehen wird. Wir sehen uns später." Mit diesen Worten war Jammy verschwunden. Die anderen sahen ihm nach. gingen dann aber auch ihrer Wege. Während sich Danny und Deka zum Üben in eine der Trainingshallen zurückzogen, wollten sich Bene und Jorreka von ihren Gedanken lösen und zogen sich in eine Meditationskammer zurück. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie getrennt oder in Paaren. Besagte Paare schienen sich bereits näher zu kommen. In der Macht und in ihren Gefühlen.


	6. Kapitel5

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen eher schleppend. Der Nachteil bei einem Daueraufenthalt im Tempel war, dass der Alltagstrott einen ziemlich schnell einholte und mitunter ermüden konnte. Dennoch, durch die ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben hatten alle immer zu tun. Jorreka half auf der Krankenstation aus, Jammy im Archiv, Danny und Deka betreuten die Jünglinge und Bene war in der Schneiderei. Durch diese verschiedene Arbeitsorte bekamen sich die fünf nur bei den Hauptmahlzeiten und abends zu sehen. Doch das störte sie nicht, denn Jammy hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie sie über Gedanken kommunizieren konnten.

Aber hinzu kamen die Übungen die sie noch verrichten hatten. Ihre Meister brachten ihnen immer schwierigere Umgangsformen mit der Macht und dem Laserschwert. Da nun die fünf alle dauerhaft im Tempel bleiben würden, hatten sich die Meister darauf geeinigt sie immer wieder zusammen trainieren zu lassen. Am dritten Tag nun, waren die Lehrer wieder auf alle möglichen Schlachtfelder in der Galaxis entsandt worden und hatten ihre Padawane mit Übungen zurück gelassen.

Jorreka sortierte gerade verschiedene Operationsklingen, als er plötzlich zum Besprechungszimmer gerufen wurde. Er war zunächst sichtlich irritiert gewesen und hatte seine gehörnte Stirn in Falten gelegt. Aber er folgte der Aufforderung umgehend. Im Besprechungszimmer angekommen erwartete ihn gleich Meister Windu.

„Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, einen Bericht über die Schlachten im Outer Rim dem Kanzler zu überbringen. Es gab zwar einen Verdacht auf Count Dookus Aufenthaltsort, aber es stellte sich als Falle heraus. Jetzt müssen wir weitere Truppen nach Tynna, in den Inner Rim entsenden. Wir bitten daher den Kanzler, mehr Truppen freizustellen." Jorreka nickte und verneigte sich, ehe er ging.

Er nahm wieder denselben Speeder, der offenbar in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Er startete und flog in Richtung Kanzlerpalast. Wieder lehnte sich der Padawan zurück. Eine Abwechslung war es und eine willkommene, auch wenn die Luft auf Coruscant nicht ganz so sauber war, wie auf anderen Planeten. Gelegenheit frische Luft zu atmen.

Im Kanzlerpalast angekommen meldete er sich an. Man sagte ihm, dass der Kanzler bereit war, ihn zu empfangen. Der Padawan trat ein. Hinter dem Schreibtisch vor der großen Fensterfront saß Palpatine nicht. Also ging er einen Gang lang, der links lag. Vor ihm war ein kleinerer Raum mit drei Sitzen. Jorreka sah kurz nach rechts und erkannte die in Stein gemeißelte Abbildung von einer Schlacht, wenn der Zabrak es richtig interpretierte. Der Padawan zog die Stirn tief in Falten. Er betrachtete sich die Abbildung nun genauer. Er versuchte, zu etwas einen Zusammenhang zu finden. Auf dem Bild waren unzählige Gräueltaten abgebildet.

„Ich bin mir sicher, der Künstler hatte eine blühende Fantasie." Der Padawan zuckte zusammen und sah nach links. Palpatine stand vor ihm mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Jorreka stieß seinen Atem aus.

„Verzeihung, Kanzler. Aber ich war für einen Moment von diesen Fresken abgelenkt. Doch der eigentliche Grund meines Kommens ist eine Botschaft vom Rat." Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und wieder Haltung angenommen. Palpatine lächelte gütig und wies den Padawan an, wieder in den Hauptraum des Büros zu gehen. Dort setzte sich Palpatine hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch und hörte dem zu, was Jorreka im Namen des Jedi-Rates vortrug.

„Sei versichert, der Senat wird weitere Truppen aus der großen Reserve frei stellen, um die Separatisten weiter mit Erfolg zu bekämpfen."

Jorreka nickte. „Ich werde es dem Rat mitteilen Kanzler." Der Zabrak verneigte sich tief und verließ das Büro. Kaum aber war er sich sicher, dass Palpatine ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, zog er die gehörnte Stirn wieder in Falten. Es ging ihm diesmal aber um die Fresken, die an der Wand gehangen hatten. Nein, der Künstler hatte keine blühende Fantasie gehabt. Aus Jorrekas Sicht eher ein bedauerlich gutes Gedächtnis. Er war sich sicher, dass es im Archiv eine Aufzeichnung gab, dessen Beschreibungen auf eben jene bildliche Darstellung passte. Jorreka konnte sich aber auch irren, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er richtig lag.

In der großen Eingangshalle wurde er plötzlich aufgehalten. Ihm stellte sich eine Frau in den Weg, die ihn sehr stark an eine Cathar erinnerte. Sie ging dem Padawan bis zum Kinn und die langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.

„Entschuldige, aber bist du der Jedi-Padawan Jorreka?" Etwas in Jorreka schlug Alarm. Er wusste nicht warum, aber eine innere Stimme riet ihm, sich nicht mit dieser Frau einzulassen. Irgendetwas Schlechtes würde dabei heraus kommen.

„Woher wisst Ihr meinen Namen, wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr von mir?" Der Zabrak sah in die fast schwarzen Augen der Frau, die ihn nur kühl anlächelte. Immer mehr Stimmen in ihm sagten ihm, dass es schon ein Fehler gewesen war, überhaupt mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Nun, was ich von dir will, ist etwas, was nicht ganz so öffentlich besprochen werden sollte. Komm heute Abend um 2200 in das Restaurant von Aylor. Und komm bitte mit deinen vier Freunde Bene, Danny, Deka und Jammy. Was ich mit euch allen zu besprechen habe, geht euch fünf zusammen etwas an. Es geht um eure Nachforschungen über Palpatine." Die Auflistung seiner Freunde ließ Jorrekas Gesicht endgültig hart und kalt werden. Er atmete tief durch. Diese Frau wusste einfach zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

„Und wenn meine Freunde und ich nicht kommen?" Diese seltsame Frau konnte ihn nicht zwingen, aber ein ungutes Gefühl verriet ihm, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sie in dem Restaurant zu treffen. Doch wieder lachte seine Gesprächspartnerin leise.

„Ihr werdet kommen. Oder aber ich lasse den Medien eine höchst interessante Aufzeichnung zukommen, die dem Ansehen des Ordens noch mehr schaden kann. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an dein Gespräch mit deinen Freunden vor dem Tempel, als du dich mit ihnen über Palpatines Unterlagen unterhalten hast? Ich habe das gesamte Gespräch in perfekter Tonqualität." Nun verlor Jorrekas Gesicht an Farbe. Er spürte, dass diese Dame nicht bluffte, sie meinte es ernst. Nun musste er kommen. Denn wenn diese Frau tat, was sie sagte, dann würde es einen Skandal geben und der Orden würde bezichtigt werden, eine Intrige gegen den Kanzler zu führen. Er atmete tief durch.

„Na schön. Ich werde mit meinen Freunden sprechen. Sicherlich werden wir kommen, so lange aber geht nichts an die Presse, verstanden?" Die Antwort war ein Nicken. Die Verabredung stand. Dann wandte sich seine Gesprächspartnerin zum Gehen, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Zieh dich bitte so an, dass man nicht gleich erkennt, dass du ein Jedi bist." Dann ging sie endgültig und ließ den Zabrak stehen.

In Jorrekas Kopf drehte sich alles. Woher wusste sie, wer er war? Woher kannte sie die Namen seiner Freunde? Woher wusste sie, was die fünf besprochen hatten? Um die Fragen konnte sich der Jedi später kümmern. Erst einmal zu den anderen und ihnen mitteilen, dass sie eine Verabredung´ hatten. So schnell er konnte ging er zu seinem Speeder und fuhr zurück in den Tempel. Dort angekommen meldete er Meister Windu die Zusage weiterer Truppen und suchte dann alle seine Freunde zusammen. Es traf sich, dass sie alle gerade Pause hatten und somit Zeit.

Sie zogen sich in eine Meditationskammer zurück. In kurzen Worten schilderte Jorreka was sich ereignet hatte.

„Diese Frau muss es irgendwie geschafft haben, eine Wanze im oder am Speeder zu installieren. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Aber was machen wir jetzt?" Jammy sah etwas bitter in die Runde. Die Gesichtszüge der ganzen Gruppe ähnelten sich nun sehr. Bene hatte es sich auf Jorrekas Schoß gemütlich gemacht, so gut es ging, während die anderen sich auf die anderen Sitzkissen gesetzt hatten. Wobei Dannys Sitzposition der von Bene in etwa glich, nur hatte sie sich auf Dekas Schoß niedergelassen. Alleine das war ein massiver Tabubruch. So nah durften Jedi einander normalerweise nicht sein.

„Was wohl? Wir gehen hin. Welche andere Wahl hätten wir denn? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal den Namen dieser werten Dame. Einziges Problem, das wir kriegen könnten, ist, dass wir unbemerkt aus dem Tempel kommen müssen. Aber das wird wohl unsere geringste Sorge sein." Diese Ausführung Dekas reichte und alle nickten.

Die nächsten Stunden waren für alle kaum von Bedeutung und sie versuchten, sich die trüben Gedanken, die ein jeder hegte nicht anmerken zu lassen. Tatsächlich versuchte ein jeder seinen Geist vor dem Rest des Ordens abzuschotten. Sie konzentrierten sich darauf, was sie im Moment taten. Dennoch mussten sie damit rechnen, dass irgendwer etwas mitbekam.

Am späten Abend dann, eine halbe Standartstunde vor dem Treffen, verließen sie alle den Tempel. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, um von anderen nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie hatten sich aus der Wäscherei Zivilkleidung geholt und mussten diese bei ihrer Rückkehr auch zurücklegen, wenn es möglich war. Sie alle sahen nun aus, wie ganz normale Bürger, wenn man es so nennen wollte.

Sie gingen gerade einen Gang, nahe des Archivs entlang, als ihnen die Person begegnete die sie eigentlich am wenigsten hatten treffen wollen. Die Leiterin des Jedi-Archivs, Madam Jocasta Nu. Diese erkannte sie sofort und stellte sich ihnen prompt in den Weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo wollt ihr so spät abends noch hin? Ist euch denn das Wort, Nachtruhe nicht bekannt?" Alleine der Tonfall ihrer Stimme ließ unheil erahnen. Die Padawane sah sich an. Sie mussten schnell eine Ausrede erfinden die, die Leiterin des Archivs auch noch glaubte, was schon fast unmöglich war. Gerade wollte diese ihnen den Marsch blasen als Jammy etwas einfiel.

„Ach, bevor ich es Vergesse. Gerade eben sind uns zwei Jünglinge begegnet die so wenig von Nachtruhe halten wie wir. Sie wollten nicht auf uns hören als wir sie aufgefordert haben sich in ihre Kammer zurück zu ziehen." Bei diesen Worten sah Madam Nu noch etwas argwöhnisch drein, trotz dem ging sie nach sehen. Das nutzen die fünf gnadenlos aus und eilten zu den Speedern. Sie hatten nur noch wenig Zeit wenn sie pünktlich sein wollten.

Wieder fuhren sie mit demselben Speeder, doch vorher hatte Jammy ihn nach Abhörgeräten untersucht und war fündig geworden. Eine Wanze hatte unter der Rückbank geklebt. Der Bothaner hatte sie sofort entfernt, danach waren sie gefahren. Jorreka hing weiterhin seinen trüben Gedanken nach und die anderen vier schienen dasselbe zu tun.

------------

Aylors Restaurant war eine etwas exklusivere Adresse, nichts wo ein Jedi so einfach rein könnte. Alleine die Preise für Getränke waren höher als in anderen Restaurants. Da Jedi in der Regel ein sehr knappes und unregelmäßiges Einkommen hatten, konnten sie sich so etwas nicht leisten. Dazu musste man sich in diesem Restaurant vorher anmelden, sonst bekam man nicht so schnell rein. Jorrekas Sorge nun war, dass man sie nicht einfach so vorlassen würde. Zwar würde man ihnen nicht anmerken, dass sie Jedi waren, aber es gab andere Probleme, die man womöglich nur mittels Gedanketricks lösen konnte. Sie gingen zum Empfang und baten eingelassen zu werden.

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Ah, wusste ich es doch! Für Sie wurde mit reserviert, gehen Sie bitte die Treppe dort drüben links hoch und dann zum Tisch rechts vom Teich. Ms. Lorik erwartet sie sicherlich bereits." Na so etwas! Wie es schien, war man sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie alle kamen, dass man sie bereits angemeldet hatte. Aber das ersparte ihnen Ärger und so gingen sie hinein, darum bemüht, die kritischen Blicke der hohen Gesellschaft, die hier speiste, zu ignorieren.

Als sie sich dem besagten Tisch näherten, sah Jorreka die katzenhafte Frau wieder. Diese hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, da sie sich gerade ein Datapad vertieft hatte. Doch dann sah sie auf und auf ihren Lippen spielte sich ein schmales, kaum sichtbares, Lächeln ab. Als sich die Padawane gesetzt hatten, legte sie ihre Lektüre beiseite.

„Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Aber eine andere Wahl hattet ihr ja nicht. Ich nehme an, euer Freund Jorreka hat euch bereits über den Sachverhalt aufgeklärt." Sie sprach, als wäre es eine Geschäftsangelegenheit. Ihre Frage wurde mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortet. Während Dekas Miene starr blieb und auch Jammy keine Gefühlsandeutungen machte, war Jorrekas Miene sehr misstrauisch und Benes und Dannys Mienen hatten eine Spur von Feindseligkeit.

„Ja, das hat er. Also, was wollen sie von uns, dass sie uns erpressen? Warum gerade uns?" Auf Dekas Fragen lächelte sie wieder. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie eben mit diesen Fragen gerechnet, ja förmlich auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Nun, ich nahm an, ihr wollt nicht mehr die willenlosen Befehlsempfänger des Jedi-Rates sein und sich etwas über den Kanzler informieren. Nun, mein Auftraggeber hat ein, sagen wir persönliches Interesse an eurem Unternehmen. Er bietet euch durch mich an, für ihn zu arbeiten. Selbstverständlich werdet ihr für jede Information, die ihr bringt, entsprechend entlohnt."

Das war ja wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit! Erst erpresste sie die Gruppe und dann sprach sie mit ihnen, als wären sie ein Söldnertrupp. Das war für den Zabrak zu viel. Irgendwo hinter ihnen hörte man ein Glas zerbrechen. Der Gast, der es wohl in der Hand gehabt hatte, entschuldigte sich und meinte, er habe wohl zu fest gedrückt. Auf dem Gesicht ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zeichnete sich wieder ein Lächeln ab, diesmal aber wohl, weil sie genau wusste, dass Jorreka für diesen Zwischenfall verantwortlich gewesen war.

„Warum holen sie sich die Daten nicht einfach selber?" Bei der Frage des Nautolaners zuckte der rechte Mundwinkel der Frau kurz. Sie hatte wohl auf diese Frage gewartet.

„Nun das ist einfach zu erklären. Wenn ich sie selber holen würde, wäre mein Arbeitgeber in Gefahr. Leider kann man nachforschen für wenn ich arbeite. Bei euch ist das anders, bei euch kann man nicht sofort erkennen wer euch beauftragt hat. Die Zeit das nach zuforschen ist genug um die Spuren zu verwischen. Nun wollt ihr das Angebot immer noch ablehnen?" Bei dieser frage sah sie alle durchdringend an. Fast wie eine ihrer Jedi-Meister, im Tempel.

Doch die Padawane konnten, dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen, wie Jorreka bei genauerem Überlegen feststellte. Der Zabark erkannte, dass man sie in der Hand hatte. Das sahen dann wohl auch alle anderen ein, denn sie nickten nacheinander. Ihre Gesprächspartnerin war sehr befriedigt. Jorreka sah seine Freunde an, dann wandte er sich an die Schwarzhaarige.

„Also gut. Wir machen es. Aber es wäre möglich, dass Ihr etwas warten müsst, bis Ihr Ergebnisse erhaltet. Wie erreichen wir Euch?" Nach der Zustimmung der fünf lächelte die Frau wieder und gab Jorreka einen Chip.

„Steck den in deinen Comlink und gib die Nummer ein, die im Speicher steht. Nun, wollt ihr noch etwas essen?" Natürlich sah man, dass diese Frage nicht ernst gemeint war und alle lehnten ab. Dann erhoben sie sich, verneigten sich leicht, verließen das Restaurant und fuhren zurück. Im Tempel angekommen brachten sie ihre Kleidung zurück und zogen sich in ihre Kammern zurück.

Juna indes war sehr zufrieden und der Senator würde es ebenfalls sein. Die fünf hatten angenommen, wenn auch mit großem Widerstreben. Dass man ihr ihren Peilsender wieder gegeben hatte, wäre zwar nicht nötig gewesen, aber warum nicht? Man konnte ihn immer noch gebrauchen. Während man ihr Essen brachte, erklärte sie dem Ober, das ihre Gesprächspartner bedauerlicherweise unerwartet anderen Verpflichtungen nachgehen musste. Und das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.


	7. Kapitel6

Die nächsten Monate vergingen, und Jorreka und seine Gruppe versuchten so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verwenden um ihre Recherchen´ rund um den Obersten Kanzler zu vertiefen. Doch immer wieder fanden sie einfach nicht genügend Zeit um wirklich etwas in die Wege zu leiten. Die Zeit war derzeitig ihr größter Gegner, der ihnen verbot Informationen zu sammeln.

Das war es, was Jorreka fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Juna hatte sich bereits zweimal gemeldet und immer hatte Jorreka ihr leicht gereizt erklären müssen, dass die Fünf noch andere Verpflichtungen hatten, denen sie nachgehen mussten. Was dem Zabrak aber klar war, war die Tatsache, dass Junas Auftraggeber auch nur begrenzte Geduld haben würde; und der Padawan wusste nicht wie lange er sie aufbringen würde.

„Du bist sehr unkonzentriert."

Jorreka wieder zurück kam aus seinen Gedanken. Er war auf der Krankenstation.

Barriss Offee, der er eigentlich zur Hand gehen sollte, sah ihn ruhig an. Jorreka war leicht zusammengezuckt als sie ihn wieder ansprach. Für einen Moment fürchtete der Zabrak, dass er seine geistige Abwehr hatte fallen lassen, was es der Heilerin ermöglicht hätte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Doch dann stellte er erleichtert fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

„Verzeihung, ich war gerade nicht ganz bei mir." Dieses Eingeständnis ließ die ältere Jedi kurz lächeln. Da in zu dieser Zeit kaum Heiler im Tempel waren, oder sich nur auf dem Rückweg dort hin befanden, assistierte der Zabrak - Padawan der Mirialanerin. Jene war vor einigen Tagen von Drongar zurückgekehrt und hatte ihre Ausbildung bei Meisterin Unduli beendet. Der Rat glaubte, dass sie reif für das Leben eines Jedi war. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis man ihr einen Padawan zuteilte. Eine Entwicklung von der Jorreka noch weit entfernt war.

„Du solltest deine Gedanken mehr auf das Hier und Jetzt lenken, wo sie hingehören. Gerade eben hättest du dich fast an einem Skalpell geschnitten. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf dich versorgen zu müssen."

Jorreka sagte nichts sondern nickte bloß. Doch als er sah, wohin er greifen wollte, schluckte er und nickte dankbar. Er hätte gerade eben wirklich fast in ein Skalpell gegriffen. Er sollte ihren Rat befolgen und sich mehr auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, die man ihm hier zugewiesen hatte. Etwas Positives hatte es, dass er auf der Krankenstation tätig war: Er hatte gelernt wie man die Heilmeditation bei anderen einsetzten konnte, wenn auch nur in Grundzügen. Einen richtigen Jedi-Heiler würde er damit und mit seinen bescheidenen medizinischen Kenntnissen nicht ersetzten können, aber es würde für den Anfang reichen.

Irgendwann verließ er die Krankenstation wieder und begab sich zu Jammy ins Archiv. Auf dem Weg dorthin schlossen sich Danny und Deka an, die durch die Jünglinge völlig geschafft waren.

Als sie im Archiv waren setzte sie sich zu Jammy und der schon anwesenden Bene. Den Rest des Tages bis in den frühen Abend hinein verbrachten sie damit sich, zur Überraschung von Madam Nu, den Werken zu widmen, die sonst am wenigsten Beachtung fanden. Es waren zumeist Aufzeichnungen, die Padawane zu ihren ersten Prüfungen auswendig lernen mussten und danach erst einmal ein paar Jahre auf Seite schoben um sie anschließend zu vergessen. Doch nicht nur lasen sie, sondern übten sich darin in Gedanken mit einander zu sprechen.

Am nächsten Tag, wurde Jorreka zum Rat zitiert. Es hatte lange gedauert bis man schließlich einen Jedi gefunden hatte, der in der Lage gewesen war Jorreka auszubilden und gleichzeitig im Tempel blieb. Doch der Rat hatte es tatsächlich geschafft einen Lehrer für Jorreka zu finden.

Sein neuer Mentor war einer der Heiler auf der Krankenstation, welcher seinen Dienst nur im Tempel verrichtete. Es handelte sich um die Meisterin Saad, eine ältere Heilerin, die Jorrekas früheren Meister gut gekannt hatte und selbst ihren Padawan verloren hatte. Nicht durch den Krieg, nein, er war auf Korriban von den Geistern der alten Sith verführt worden und anschließend verschwunden. Dieses Ereignis nagte an der Jedi, und Jorreka hatte nicht vor ebenfalls so zu enden wie sein Vorgänger.

Der Padawan begleitete seine neue Meisterin auf die Krankenstation, wo sie seine Heilerausbildung vorantrieb. Durch den Krieg war die Zahl der Jedi-Heiler stark zurückgegangen, doch trotz des Bedarfs an Jedi-Heilern auf den Schlachtfeldern der Galaxis brauchte man noch immer welche, die im Tempel blieben um dort die Notfälle zu versorgen.

Eine Wochen vergingen bis sich plötzlich Ms. Lorik von neuem meldete.

Jorreka befand sich in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier nachdem er seine Fähigkeiten der Heilmeditation weiter geübt hatte, als sein Comlink wieder piepte. Der Padawan ahnte, was gleich kam, also zog er sich schnell in seine Kammer zurück und nahm ab.

„Nun? Habt ihr inzwischen etwas Brauchbares? Oder wollt ihr mich wieder auf später vertrösten?" Die Frau am anderen Ende wirkte nicht gerade gelassen. Ja, fast sauer. Offenbar hatte sie sich von Fünf mehr erhofft.

„Bedauerlicher Weise hatten wir bislang keine Gelegenheit dazu weiter zu recherchieren. Wie ich Ihnen bereits einmal erklärt habe, haben ich und meine Freunde auch noch andere Verpflichtungen, denen wir nachgehen müssen. Sie werden sich noch etwas gedulden müssen." Fast hätte er einen Hauch von Sarkasmus hinzugefügt, doch etwas riet ihm das besser nicht zu tun.

Ms. Lorik gab ein Geräusch wie das wütende Fauchen einer Katze von sich. Sie war es Leid zu warten, was man auch merkte.

„Mein Auftraggeber hat keine Lust mehr zu warten. Hören Sie, Senator Valorum ist bei einem Attentat ums Leben gekommen. Offenbar hatte er in seiner Wohnung hier auf Coruscant gewisse Informationen. Besorgen Sie sie. Ihr habt zehn Tage. Wenn ihr es schafft wird man euch wie abgesprochen entlohnen. Wenn nicht, wird die Audio-Aufzeichnung an die Medien kommen und was anschließend passiert, wird sich zeigen."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, und Jorrekas Stimmung in ein bodenloses Loch gefallen. Wie sollten sie in Senator Valorums Wohnung gelangen? Dafür brauchten sie Hilfe von Außen, sprich jemanden der Einfluss hatte.

An den Rat konnten sie sich nicht wenden, denn dieser würde sie sicherlich verstoßen und das wollten weder Jorreka noch seine Freunde, da sie außerhalb des Ordens nichts in diesem verändern konnten, was ein Teil von ihrem Ziel war. Der Zabrak seufzte, ehe er seinen Kopf leicht senkte und anschließend Zeige- und Mittelfinger zur Stirn führte.

**Freunde? Wir haben einen Hinweis auf Informationen über Palpatine, kommt bitte alle in mein Quartier.** Dann beendete er die Verbindung. Er wollte das nicht durch Telepathie besprechen, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass Meister Yoda oder jemand anderes im Tempel die geistigen Verbindungen bemerkte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis alle nach und nach eintrafen. Sie setzten sich alle auf das Bett, während Jorreka sich vor sie stellte. Mit kurzen Worten erklärte der Zabrak wie der Stand der Dinge war.

„Man hat uns eine Frist gesetzt. Ms. Lorik hat zwar gesagt, dass wir in Valorums Wohnung auf Coruscant fündig werden könnten, jedoch will sie, dass wir in zehn Tagen Ergebnisse bringen. Wenn nicht, gilt unser Abkommen mit ihr als geplatzt."

Die Stimmung war danach bedrückt. Alle wussten, ohne Fremdehilfe konnten sie es wirklich nicht mehr schaffen. Doch wen sollten sie einweihen? Danny dachte angestrengt nach, doch fiel ihr niemand ein, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen uns an jemanden im Senat wenden, oder aber aus der Unterwelt. Sonst kommen wir an die Informationen nicht heran. Doch offen gesagt, mir gefällt keine der beiden Optionen, die wir zur Auswahl haben. Wobei ich letzteres nur nehmen würde, wenn es nicht anders geht."

Nach Jammys Worten herrschte wieder unruhiges Schweigen. Sie hatten nur die beiden Wege zur Auswahl und beide waren riskant bis unangenehm. Da sie kaum Credits hatten, konnten sie niemanden anheuern, der ihnen half und Jedi waren in der Unterwelt regelrecht verhasst. So blieb ihnen nur der Senat. Es gab dort zwar mehr als genug Politiker, die schlecht auf Palpatine zu sprechen waren, doch grauste es den Fünf davor, was man von ihnen verlangen würde, wenn sie diese Leute um Hilfe baten.

„Wie… wie wäre es mit Senator Kyrl von Kuat. Er ist einer der Männer, welche den Kanzler am meisten verachtet. Er ist auch derjenige mit genug Einfluss, den wir ohne größere Schwierigkeiten für die Sache gewinnen können."

Waren sie so verzweifelt, dass sie diesen Mann um Hilfe bitten sollten? Wenn Danny so etwas vorschlug, dann ja. Senator Kyrl war der dubioseste Mann im Senat. Von Steuerhinterziehung bis Bestechungsversuchen reichte angeblich seine Liste, man konnte ihm nur nie etwas nachweisen. Darüber hinaus war der Mann einer, der sich Assistentinnen nur einstellte um sie noch in derselben Nacht bei sich im Bett zu haben. Vorausgesetzt sie gefielen ihm. Bene standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Auch Deka, Jammy und Jorreka gefiel diese Option überhaupt nicht. Zu unberechenbar war der Mann.

„Es gibt noch jemanden, den wir um Hilfe bitten können." Alle sahen auf.

Benes Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt. Alle sahen sie an. Offenbar war ihnen ein Senator entgangen. Aber wer war das?

„Was ist mit Senator Shan? Sein Sohn schuldet, soweit ich weiß, Deka noch einen Gefallen. Darauf können wir zurückgreifen, wenn es nötig ist."

Deka stöhnte und grinste dann; den hatte er natürlich völlig vergessen. Alle nickten und waren mit dieser Alternative eher einverstanden als mit dem dubiosen Senator Kyrl. Jetzt blieb nur eine Frage. Wie schafften sie es mit dem Senator zu sprechen, ohne dass irgendwer Wind von der Sache bekam?

Da kam Deka ins Spiel. Der Nautolaner würde versuchen über Dankon Shan, Senator Shans Sohn, etwas zu arrangieren. Damit nickten alle, wie als wenn jemand gerade verkündet hätte, diese interne Ratssitzung wäre beendet.

Noch am selben Abend setzte sich Deka mit Dankon in Verbindung.

„Dankon? Hier ist Deka, ich hoffe du hast etwas Zeit." Alleine schon am Ton hörte sein Gesprächspartner, dass da etwas nicht stimmte, und im Hintergrund hörte man wie eine weibliche Person protestierte. Das war definitiv Jaina, Dankons Freundin, und der Nautolaner fragte besser gar nicht erst, wobei er die beiden gerade gestört hatte.

„Ihr Jedi sucht euch auch immer die ungünstigsten Zeitpunkte aus; also was ist los? Muss ich dich wieder vor einer Meute Droiden retten, die dich abschießen will?" Am wieder heiteren Ton merkte der Nautolaner, dass Dankon es ihm nicht übel nahm. Nicht alleine deswegen, weil sich beide in dem halben Jahr, welches Deka auf Chanj gewesen war, so oft gegenseitig die Haut gerettet hatten, dass sie selbst zusammen nicht genug Finger hätten um es auf zu zählen.

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Ich und ein paar Freunde von mir würden gerne innerhalb der nächsten fünf bis neun Tage deinen Vater sprechen. Wir müssen ihn in einer… äh… wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen."

Dankon gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich, der sich stark nach einem unterdrückten Lachen angehört hatte. Doch mit einem Mal meldete sich nun Jaina.

„Dein Timing ist schlechter denn je, Deka. Senator Shan ist vor einer knappen Standartstunde nach Chanj aufgebrochen und wird dort eine ganze Weile lang bleiben. Aber du und deine Freunde könnten ganz einfach zu uns kommen und eure wichtige Angelegenheit mit uns besprechen."

Moment! Sie konnte doch nicht einfach Deka und die anderen einfach zu den Shans einladen, schließlich war sie selbst nur der Gast. Doch Dankon fand die Idee gut und lud die fünf Padawane zu sich am nächsten Abend ein. Alleine schon, weil seine Mutter mit ihrem Mann fort war. Zu dem wollte er die vier anderen Freunde des Nautolaners kennen lernen.

Die Verabredung stand. Nun mussten die Padawane nur noch aus dem Tempel kommen ohne von einem Meister oder aber Madam Nu erwischt zu werden. Doch darum würden sie sich am nächsten Abend kümmern müssen.


	8. Kapitel7

Während Deka mit Dankon sprach, ging Jorreka in die Trainingshalle um dort mit seiner Meisterin den Lichtschwertkampf weiter zu üben. Jorreka hatte lange Zeit, noch während seiner Zeit unter Meister Fis, mit dem ihm bekannten fünf Formen des Lichtschwertkampfes experimentiert, doch hatte er sich nun auf einen Stil festlegen wollen, da er sonst nie Fortschritte auf diesem Gebiet machen würde.

Er hatte bereits früh damit begonnen seinen Radius in diesem Bereich einzugrenzen. Meister Fis war einer der Jedi gewesen, welche die Niman - Form, Form VI, vorgezogen hatten. Doch Jorreka erschien dieser Stil als zu unpraktisch, wenn er sich gegen einen Blaster verteidigen musste. Nicht zuletzt entschied er sich gegen diesen Kampfstil, weil fast alle Meister, welche die Niman - Form praktiziert hatten und nach Geonosis gegangen waren, dort von der Droiden getötet worden waren.

Jorreka konzentrierte sich nun auf das Shii - Cho, Form I, Soresu, Form III, und das Djem So, Form V. Das Shii - Cho nahm er wegen dessen Einfachheit, das Soresu wegen der starken Verteidigung und das Djem So wegen dem starken Angriff.

Nun erprobte der Zabrak seine jeweilige Stärke in den einzelnen Stilen um sich den, der für ihn am besten geeignet sein würde, heraus zu wählen. Seine Meisterin half ihm dabei indem sie ihn entweder angriff oder sich verteidigte.

Schnell stellte sie fest, dass Jorreka in der Defensive stärker war als im Angriff und er, wie viele der Jedi-Heiler, sehr geschickt den Soresu - Stil anwendete um den Gegner im entscheidenden Moment zu attackieren.

„Hm… ja, ich glaube wir haben deinen Stil gefunden, Padawan. Ich glaube dass du beim Soresu bleiben und dieses weiter ausbauen solltest. Es wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung von Zeit, wenn du eine andere Form zu deinem Hauptstil machen würdest, welche du nicht so gut beherrschst."

Der Zabrak ließ die Waffe kurz sinken und nickte seiner Meisterin bestätigend zu. Er betrachtete es zwar nicht als Zeitverschwendung sich auch anderen Stilen zu zuwenden, doch zunächst musste er einen Hauptstil finden, auf welchen er sich verlassen konnte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause hob der Zabrak seine Waffe wieder und wurde prompt von seiner Meisterin attackiert. Diesmal jedoch schneller und härter. Doch der Padawan hielt die Geschwindigkeit mit, wog den Zeitpunkt zum Gegenangriff ab und griff ohne Vorwarnung an. Sein Manöver klappte und er nutzte den Überraschungseffekt aus. Doch bewies seine Meisterin ihr Können mit dem Ataru – Stil, Form IV, und trieb ihren Schüler bald wieder in die Enge.

Das ganze Duell dauerte noch eine knappe Halbestunde ehe sich Jorreka, schließlich, völlig erschöpft, zurückzog.

Während er unter der Dusche stand, meldete sich Deka über die Macht und teilte allen mit, dass die Verabredung für den kommenden Abend angesetzt war. Somit war wenigstens der Abend gut verlaufen. Müde legte der Zabrak sich ins Bett und schlief ein

----------

_Sie schritt über zersplittertes Glas. Die Fenster waren zerstört überall lagen Tote und Verletzte. Einige waren in weißer Rüstung, wieder andere trugen halb ovale Helme und Blastergewehre. Kein Zweifel, hier war vor wenigen Augenblicken gekämpft worden. Danny sah sich um, entschied sich dann jedoch weiter zu gehen. Doch am Ende des Korridors lagen große Trümmer. _

_Die Jedi hob beide Hände konzentrierte sich und schaffte die Hindernisse mit der Macht fort. Auf einmal rieten ihre Sinne ihr sich zu beeilen. So setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Schließlich gelangte sie auf eine Promenade. Deka kämpfte dort gegen einen glatzköpfigen Menschen. Der Bart unterm Kinn war zu einem langen dünnen Zopf geflochten und die Enden des Schnurbartes waren etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Zopf. Was jedoch an diesem Gegner erschreckend war, er führte ein rotes Laserschwert. _

_Danny aktivierte ihr eigenes Lichtschwert. Doch kaum lief sie auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu, schon wandte sich Dekas Gegner, halb zu ihr und aus den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand, jagten Blaue Blitze auf die Alderaanerin._

Bene, schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Seltsam. Sehr seltsam. Alles in diesem Traum wirkte so echt. Wie als ob ihre beiden Freunde wirklich an diesem Ort gewesen waren. War es vielleicht eine Vision? Eine Vision, in welcher die beiden Padawane gegen einen Sith kämpften?

Das klang so unglaubwürdig, dass es wieder glaubhaft sein musste. Doch fiel der Padawan auf wie verändert ihre beiden Freunde gewirkt hatten. Sie wirkten älter und reifer.

Bei dem Gedanken stand Bene auf, ging ins Bad machte etwas Licht und sah sich im Spiegel an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es gehörte sich eigentlich nicht auf Äußerlichkeiten zu achten, wenn man eine Jedi war.

Die Jedi legte sich wieder hin. Den seltsamen Traum wollte sie am anderen Morgen mit den anderen besprechen.

Am darauf folgenden Tag taten sie alles Mögliche um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Selbst wenn es nicht wirklich Sinn zu machen schien. Tatsächlich aber wollten sie ihre Gedanken von den anderen Jedi, weiter abschirmen. Niemand sollte merken, was sie an diesem Abend vorhatten. Zwar war es nicht unüblich, dass sich Padawane bei Nacht aus dem Tempel schlichen, doch wollten sie kein Risiko eingehen. Sie waren einmal erwischt worden und hatten es nur durch eine glückliche Fügung geschafft nicht vor den Rat geschleift zu werden. Darauf konnten sie diesmal nicht hoffen. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich nun auf ihre Fähigkeiten verlassen mussten.

An diesem Tag übten Deka und Jorreka ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert, Bene und Danny taten dasselbe, während Jammy daneben saß und meditierte.

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass im Duell von Deka und Jorreka, der Nautolaner mit seinem Djem So stärker und geschickter war als der Zabrak. Dieser jedoch, glich diese Nachteile mit viel Ausdauer und der flexiblen Abwehr des Soresu aus. Das Djem So war eine sehr aggressive Form des Lichtschwertkampfes und erforderte viel Kraft, Körperlich wie in der Macht da man dabei auch viel mit dem Körper arbeitete. Es war die offensive Ausprägung der fünften Form des Lichtschwertkampfes.

Das Soresu war die dritte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes und war äußerst defensiv. Man verteidigte sich in erster Linie und schlug im richtigen Augenblick aus der Deckung zu. Dieser Still war passiv und ideal um sich gegen eine Gruppe Blasterschützen zu verteidigen.

Bei Bene und Danny, lag das Kräfteverhältnis eher bei Bene, welche sich auf das Shii - Cho am meisten verstand. Das hatte sich bei ihr schon früh gezeigt und sie hatte ihr Geschick mit dem einfachsten aller Lichtschwertkampstile immer weiter verbessert, wobei sie vor dem Krieg auch hin und wieder Hilfe von Meister Fisto erhalten hatte.

Danny kämpfte mit den Shien, dem defensiven Gegenstück des Djem Sos. Er war wie dieser aggressiv, doch lag auch seine stärke in der Verteidigung. Es zeigte sich jedoch schnell, dass Danny keine besonders gute Lichtschwertkämpferin war, da sie sich nur verteidigte und nie selbst angriff. Bis auf einmal, wo sie ihre Freundin mit der Macht außer Gefecht setzte. Danach hatte sie es gelassen und stattdessen ihren Stil weiter geübt.

Jammy saß nach wie vor im Schneidersitz und meditierte. Die Padawane waren so mit ihren Übungen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkten, dass ihre Meister sie beobachteten.

„Hm… Sie schlagen sich gegen einander sehr gut. Bei Eurem Padawan kann ich das zwar nicht sagen, Meister Sean, da er meditiert, doch die anderen schlagen sich gut."

Meister Kondars Blick, glitt abschätzend zwischen dem Duell Dekas und Jorrekas und dem Benes und Dannys hin und her. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich nicht schonten und sich wohl auch ermutigten an ihre Grenzen zu gehen.

„Ihr Habt Recht, Kondar. Jammy beteiligt sich zwar nicht direkt bei dem Training, doch kann ich Euch versichern, dass er keines Wegs unbegabt ist, was den Umgang mit dem Laserschwert angeht. Er verwendet bevorzugt den Ataru - Stil, wegen seiner doch geringen Körpergröße. Doch setzt er mehr auf seine Machtfähigkeiten."

Der Selkath Meister, Torras, stellte sich nun neben den Twi'lek und beobachtete die Padawane, welche gerade die Partner tauschten. Nun wurde es interessant, denn jetzt trat Danny gegen Jorreka und Bene gegen Deka an. Das bedeutete, dass die beiden Verteidiger sich nun zwangsweise aus ihrer Deckung begeben mussten, und die beiden Angreifer sich nun eine Verteidigungsstrategie überlegen mussten.

Eine wirklich interessante Situation. Nun stellten sich auch die Meister Saad, Hoota und Sean zu den anderen Meistern.

Um die Effektivität des Trainings wohl noch zu erhöhen, begannen die Padawane das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Nun gesellte sich auch Jammy zu seinen Freunden und übte bei Bene und Deka mit. Als die Kämpfe wieder begannen, stach der Bothaner durch seine Sprünge hervor. Das gab ihm zwar einen starken angriff, verringerte aber seine Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten erheblich.

Meisterin Saad legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah zu wie der Kampf nun stärker ausgeführt wurde. In beiden Gruppen wurde nun schneller und härter geschlagen. Machtstöße waren erlaubt und somit reichlich eingesetzt. Doch zur Überraschung der Meister landeten die Padwane meistens nicht etwa unsanft auf dem Rücken, sondern konnten diese Stöße mit einem Machtschild abblocken, was jedoch daran lag, dass die Stöße in der Macht verhältnismäßig schwach waren. Das wissen um solche Schilde mussten sie in den Zahlreichen stunden im Archiv erlangt haben, denn sie hatten einiges über Machttechniken gelesen.

Damit hatten die Meister nun nicht gerechnet. Auch nicht damit, dass Danny und Jammy, zumindest in den Grundzügen, die Macht kanalisierten und sich somit ihre Machtkräfte besser einteilen konnten.

„Was für eine Vergeudung von Talent. Uns fehlt es an der Front an Unterstützung aus dem Tempel und der Rat hat uns untersagt unsere Padawane mit auf die Schlachtfelder zu nehmen."

Meister Kondar war sichtlich ungehalten darüber, doch Meister Torras schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kondar, Ihr habt damals dem Rat zugestimmt Eure Padawan hier im Tempel zu lassen, damit sie hier Aufgaben erledigt für welche man Jedi benötigt. Und wir alle, bis auf Meister Saad, haben unsere Einwilligung gegeben, dass unsere Padawane für ordensinterne Aufgabenbereiche eingesetzt werden."

Der Selkath verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und betrachtete sich interessiert die Übungskämpfe, wo es Jorreka gerade gelungen war, mit Hilfe eines Überraschendenmanövers, Danny zu entwaffnen, doch diese sprang nach hinten, übte einen überraschend starken Machtstoß aus und rief ihr Laserschwert in ihre rechte Hand zurück.

„Das waren damals ganz andere Umstände. Sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch knapp sechzehn. Doch muss ich sagen, dass sie die Zeit im Tempel sinnvoll genutzt haben und ihr Wissen erweitert haben. Ich denke, dass sie nun wirklich für den Krieg bereit sind."

Hoota, welcher ein Weequey war und somit keine Mimiken ziehen konnte, sah sich den Übungskampf seines Schülers Deka an und schien die Begründung, welche sein Schüler und seine Freunde damals, laut dem Rat, in den Tempel hatte bleiben lassen müssen, noch einmal zu überdenken.

„Vielleicht würde der Rat seine Meinung ändern, wenn wir ihnen berichten, was für Fortschritte unsere Padawane während ihrer Zeit hier gemacht haben."

„Meister Kondar, unsere Padawane haben sich aus dem Krieg zurückgezogen, weil sie selbst glauben, dass der Krieg mit den Lehren des Ordens nicht vereinbar ist."

Nun wandte sich der dunkelhaarige Echani, Sean, an Kondar der wohl sehr erpicht darauf war, seine Padawan wieder auf einer Mission zu sehen. Er hatte nur mit großem Widerstreben zugestimmt seine Padawan im Tempel zu lassen.

„Das mag wohl so sein, doch sehr viele Padawane in ihrer Altersgruppe wünschen sich oft nichts sehnlicher als ihre Fähigkeiten in einer Schlacht zu beweisen."

Meisterin Saad sah gerade zu wie Jammy, Bene mit einem überraschenden Machtstoß zu Fall brachte, es jedoch nicht mehr schaffte sie zu entwaffnen.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Fünf, seit sie Jünglinge waren, immer zusammen gewesen sind. Erinnert euch. Bereits als sie fünf Jahre alt waren, waren sie zusammen. Und selbst als sie ihren Meistern zu geteilt wurden, haben sie sich nicht daran hindern lassen einander immer wieder zu treffen. Ich glaube, unsere Padawanr haben sich gemeinsam abgesprochen und sind dann erst zum Rat gegangen. Ihre Stärke ist ihr Zusammenhalt."

Was Sean da sagte, klang plausibel. Sie konnten sich auf einander scheinbar blind verlassen, was ihr, nun doch raueres, Training anging. Zumindest hatte sich noch keiner verletzt, obwohl manche Kampfschritte doch sehr gewagt waren.

Die Meister zogen sich zurück um in einer abgeschiedenen Meditationskammer des Tempels, das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten. Eine knappe halbe Standartstunde später beendeten die Padawane ihr Training und zogen sich in ihre Kammern zurück um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatten an diesem besagten Abend ja noch eine Verabredung.

Um punkt Zweitausendzweihundert waren sie, wieder in ziviler Kleidung, vor dem Archiv; und wie schon beim letzten Mal war in diesem Madam Nu.

Dummerweise, schliefen die Jünglinge alle schon und somit schieden diese aus um die leiterin des Archivs abzulenken. So blieb ihnen nur eine Möglichkeit: Laufen.

Wie man seine Gegenwart verschleierte, wussten sie nicht. Sie zählten alle geistig bis drei und rannten los. Und noch bevor Madam Nu ganz am Eingang der Archive war, waren die Fünf bereits einen Gang weiter.

Bei den Speedern, mussten sie erst einmal kurz verschnaufen. Irgendwie hatten alle dieselbe Idee gehabt, sich mit der Macht schneller zu machen. Doch wollten sie sich nicht länger warten und stiegen in den nächst besten Speeder ein.

Deka fuhr, wie immer. Alleine schon deswegen, weil er am besten Fahren konnte und den Weg wusste.


	9. Kapitel8

Der dichte Verkehr auf dieser Strecke war dem Nautolaner ein graus, das wussten alle der fünf Padawane, deshalb enthielten sie sich jeden Kommentars. Denn sie kamen nur mäßig voran und waren bereits zu spät dran, wie die anderen Dekas Gemurre entnehmen konnten. Irgendwann hatte der Nautolaner genug, fuhr aus der reihe und nahm eine seiner berühmt, berüchtigten Abkürzungen´. Danny, hielt sich reflexartig an der vorderen Lehne fest. Sie wusste wie ruppig Deka fahren konnte und die anderen wussten es auch, doch fehlte ihnen etwas zum fest halten als Deka durch startete. So jagte der Speeder durch die Nacht und fand unbeirrbar seinen Weg in das Regierungsviertel.

Sie waren etwas wackelig auf den Beinen als sie aus dem Speeder auf eine Plattform stiegen, welche an die oberste Etage befestigt war. Sie wurden bereits von einem etwa gleichaltrigen, dunkelhaarigen Menschen empfangen, der nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Deka, konntest du dich mal wieder nicht an die Verkehrsbestimmungen der Republik halten oder willst du deine Freunde umbringen?" Der Nautolaner sah auf und grinste.

„Nein eigentlich nicht aber ich bin durch dem Verkehr dazu gezwungen worden sonst wären wir morgen früh immer noch nicht hier gewesen." Während der Nautolaner sprach war eine blondhaarige junge Frau zu ihnen gekommen die gleichfalls ihre Altergruppe war. Es handelte sich um Jaina Fiere, Dankons Freundin. Bei der Begründung des Padawan für die wohl etwas stürmische Fahrt schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Der Nautolaner schien die Geduld nicht gerade in seinem Stärkenfeld zu haben, was ein Jedi doch eigentlich haben sollte.

„Trotz dem hättest du auf die Damen Rücksicht nehmen können. Die müssen wegen dem starken Fahrtwind sich erst wider frisch machen." Nach dem Jaina das gesagt hatte, fingen Bene und Danny an zu lachen. Doch zogen sich dann beide wirklich in das nächste Bad zurück um ihre leicht mit genommenen Frisuren zu richten. Selbst als Padawan war man das Aushängeschild des Ordens und musste somit auch ein wenig auf sein Äußeres achten.

„Und das sind deine Freunde von denen du erzählt hast." Bei dem Ausdruck mussten alle drei grinsen. Deka nickte mit seinem charmantem Nautolaner grinsen.

„Ja, das sind sie. Wobei ich sagen muss, das Jorry hier mehr oder minder unser Anführer ist." Während er sprach wies er auf den Zabrak der nur abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Bei uns gibt es eigentlich keine feste Herrachi. Ich bin Jorreka Kok." Dankon nickte und nahm die Hand des Zabrak welcher ihn leicht überragte. Dankon lächelte nur was der Jedi erwiderte. Dann stellte sich auch Jammy vor welcher nun seinerseits von Dankon überragt wurde. Anschließend führte Dankon die Padawane in das Wohnzimmer wo sich alle auf eine Couch setzten und darauf warteten das Bene und Danny zurückkehrte. Als nun die beiden jungen Frauen zurückgekehrt waren setzten sich diese zu ihnen.

„So nun sagt schon weshalb ihr mit meinem Vater sprechen müsst. Vielleicht kann auch ich euch in dieser Angelegenheit helfen." Als er das sagte lächelte Jorreka gequält. Er bezweifelte das Dankon ihnen helfen konnte an die Informationen heran zu kommen die sie brauchten. Doch begann der Zabrak, schließlich alles zu erzählen was bislang geschehen war. Den Teil das die Padawane versuchten in der Macht einen eigenen Weg zu finden, strich er dabei eher beiläufig an.

„Und nun müssen wir irgendwie in Valorums Apartment, die Informationen holen und das ohne dass Palpatine irgendetwas mit bekommt." Als der Zabrak geendet hatte lehnte sich Dankon zurück und musterte die ganze Gruppe auf eine Art die Deka kannte. Es war derselbe Blick gewesen wie damals auf Dankons Heimatwelt als sie einmal eine sehr gefährliche und eigentlich Wahnsinnige Aktion durchführen mussten.

„Tja, da hätte euch auch Vater nicht helfen können. Der Zutritt zum Apartment ist jedem untersagt. Angeblich wegen irgendwelcher Ermittlungen. Da kommt ihr selbst mit ausdrücklicher Anordnung eures Rates nicht so einfach rein und selbst wenn dann werdet ihr überwacht. Es tut mir leid euch das sagen zu müssen, doch wenn ihr wirklich diese Informationen haben wollt, müsstet ihr in Valorums Räume einbrechen." Nach dieser Mitteilung herrschte wieder bedrückende Stille. Alle fünf Jedi sahen sich an und jeder ahnte was dem jeweils anderen durch den Kopf ging. Sie mussten nun jenen Schritt tun welchen sie vermeiden wollten.

Jorreka sah leicht resigniert zu Boden. Nun mussten sie einen über die Stränge schlagen wenn sie nicht wollten dass die Audioaufzeichnung an die Medien geriet. Wenn das geschah würde der Orden sie nicht halten können. Die Medien würden in diesem Gespräch eine Verschwörung sehen, der Senat würde eine Untersuchung anstellen und wenn der Rat ihnen mitteilte dass die Padawane sich aus dem Krieg zurückgezogen haben. Man würde es so deuten das sie eine Verschwörung gegen den Kanzler vorbereiteten und dann wartete Gefängnis auf sie.

„Also sind wir erledigt. Außer natürlich wir wollen sämtliche Gesetze der Republik brechen." Danny sah zerknirscht zu Boden. Als sie plötzlich Dekas Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter hatte sah sie ihn an. Der Nautolaner lächelte jedoch nicht und sah sie ernst an. Als wenn er sie fragen wolle ob sie sich wirklich so leicht unter kriegen ließe.

„Wir wollen es nicht, das vergisst du Danny. Wir müssen. Wenn Juna uns nicht in der Hand hätte, hätten wir uns erst gar nicht auf diese Aktion eingelassen." Als der Zabrak den Namen aus sprach, wurden sowohl Dankon als auch Jaina hell hörig. Man sah beiden an das dieser Vorname ihnen nicht ganz unbekannt war.

„Juna? Juna Lorik? Seid ihr euch sicher das sie die jenige ist die euch unterdruck setzt?" Als Jaina das fragte wirkte sie ungewöhnlich angespannt. Etwas stimmte nicht und Jammy streckte unauffällig seine geistigen Fühler nach der Tochter eines Industriellen aus. Er konnte ehrliche Überraschung und Bestürzung erkennen. Aber warum?

„Wie sieht diese Frau den aus?" Nach dieser Frage sahen sich Bene und Jorreka an. Warum wollte Jaina das wissen. Als Danny Juna beschrieb zog Jaina die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihr Gesicht war nun sichtlich härter geworden und sie wirkte richtig sauer.

„Diese Schutta! Was bildet sie sich diese Frau ein wer sie ist?!" Als Jaina das sagte sahen die Padawane sie überrascht an. Dankons Gesicht war auch sichtlich wütend Geworden. Irgendetwas ganz entscheidendes wussten beide und die Padawane wussten nicht ob es ihnen gefallen würde wenn sie es wussten.

„Wartet einen Moment bitte. Ich muss etwas holen. Wenn ihr nämlich präzise die Frau meint an die wir gerade denken, kann die sich schon einmal sehr warm anziehen." Damit erhob sich Dankon und ging in ein anderes Zimmer. Die Padawane sahen ihm nach. Sie hatten eine ungeheure Wut im jungen Mann gespürt. Doch riet ihnen etwas besser das nicht zusagen. Besonders Deka, welcher seinem Freund nicht das Gefühl geben wollte das er seine Gedanken lesen würde.

Bene sah Jorreka an. Ihr war nämlich etwas anderes auf gefallen und Danny schien es bereits bemerkt zu haben, kaum das sie aus dem Speeder gestiegen war. Etwas Seltsames war mit Dankon. Von ihm schienen Wellen aus zu gehen. Solche Wie als wenn man einen Stein in ruhiges Wasser fallen lässt. Doch mehr Zeit als ein nicken aus zu tauschen blieb ihnen nicht den Dankon kam schon zurück. Zusammen mit einem Astromechdroiden. Deka konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen den diesen Astromech kannte er.

„Hallo R38. Hat man deinen Speicher inzwischen endlich mal gelöscht?" Das piepen und Pfeifen war antwort genug und es klang wie ein nein. Doch dann befahl Dankon ein Holobild vor ihnen zu projizieren. Der Astromech drehte die Haube nach hinten und projizierte das Bild einer Frau mitten in den Raum. Jorreka nickte. Das war sie. Vor ihnen stand mit einem Datapad in der Hand, Juna Lorik. Die Mimiken der Padawane verrieten eine sichtliche Abneigung gegen die Frau.

„Dann weis ich wer euch angeworben hat. Ich wusste ja schon immer das er eine starke Abneigung gegen Palpatine hegt, doch das er nun zu derartig schmutzigen Mitteln greift hätte ich Vater wirklich nicht zugetraut." Alle sahen Dankon an, welcher mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Hologramm starrte. Deka sah seinen Freund nur mit neutralem Blick an, doch wer ihn lange genug kannte wusste dass der Nautolaner ehrliches Mitgefühl für seinen Freund empfand.

„Krieg verändert, alle Dankon. Niemand bleibt davon unberührt. Dein Vater ist ja dafür bekannt das er beim Kampf um seine Heimatwelt selbst zur Waffe gegriffen hat." Als Bene das sagte schnaubte Jaina bloß. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah die junge Jedi an.

„Wenn du glaubst das er das getan hat nur um zu verhindern das sein System um zu verhindern das es der KUS in de Hände fällt irrst du dich gewaltig. Das hat er auch nur getan weil derartige Aktionen bei der Bevölkerung gerade gut ankommen. Du siehst, es war eine rein taktische Handlung gewesen." Wieder herrschte bedrücktes schweigen. Dankon schien in jenem Moment am liebsten eine Comlink Verbindung zu seinem Vater aufbauen wollen und ihn zur Rede stellen wollen. R2-D5 piepte auf einmal auf. Wie als wenn er etwas gefunden hätte.

„Was sagst du da? Bitte überprüfe das noch einmal." Alle sahen zu Jaina. Sie verstand was der Droide da sagte? Das war ungewöhnlich und machte selbst Jammy stutzig da er bislang die in Piep- und Pfeiftönen codierte Sprache dieser Droiden nicht verstand. Allerdings hatte er bislang auch nicht versucht sie zu lernen.

„Was sagt der Droide?" Danny richtete sich auf und sah zu Jaina und anschließend zu R2. Was war mit dem Droiden? Irgendwie schien er anders zu sein als die übrigen Astromech. Nicht etwa wegen seiner Matchgrünen Lackierung, die war bei den meisten Modellen eh immer unterschiedlich, aber trotz dem. Er schien irgendwie zu individuell zu sein für ein Standartmodell.

„Er sagt er habe Daten des Vorbesitzers in seinem Kern gefunden." Alle sahen die R2 Einheit an. Vorbesitzer? Dann konnte dieser Droide nicht neu sein. Jedenfalls schien er immer gereinigt zu sein und hatte weder Kratzer noch Beulen.

„Wieso versteht ihr was er sagt? Und wer war sein Vorbesitzer?" Als Danny das Fragte zuckte diese nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn man die Tochter eines industriellen ist der mit der Industrial Automaton zusammen arbeitet, da lernt man das ein oder andere. Was seinen Vorbesitzer angeht bin ich über fragt. Dankon hat diesen Droiden, wie Deka sich erinnert, auf Chanj gefunden als wir uns von einem Raumhafen zurückziehen mussten. Seit dem gehört er ihn und Dankon hat ihn mit einigen Höchst effektiven Werkzeugen aus gestattet." Danny hob nur die Augenbrauen und sah Deka an. Sein grinsen verriet bereits _was_ mit Werkzeugen gemeint war. Doch das interessierte niemanden den R2 begann eine Holoaufzeichnung abzuspielen. Es zeigte eine Mirialanerin mit den typischen Tattoos an der Schläfe begannen und sich über den ganzen Haaransatz hinzogen. Die Frau begann zu sprechen.

„Drei Standartwochen sind nun vergangen seit dem ich mein Apartment sprengen musste um meinen Tot vor zutäuschen. Ich fürchte ich muss mich von dir trennen R2. Glaub mir das fällt nicht leicht aber es muss sein. Dies ist mein letzter Befehl an dich: Suche nach Leuten denen man vertrauen kann und die nach Informationen über Constantin suchen." Damit war die Nachricht beendet und das Hologramm erlosch. Alle sahen den Droiden an, der nur klingende nervöse laute von sich gab. Bene und Jorreka lehnten sich zurück. Constantin. Ein sehr altmodischer und kaum noch gebrauchter Name. Die beiden wussten dass sie diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatten. Doch nur wo. Das war die entscheidende auf die keiner der Beiden im Moment eine Antwort wusste.

„Sag mal R2, deine Vorbesitzerin. Wo und wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?" Als Danny das fragte gab der Droide ein paar Piep Geräusche von sich. Worauf Jaina nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bitte? Wiederhole das noch einmal damit ich dich richtig verstand." Dankon sah seine Freundin irritiert an. Was war den nun schon wieder los? Noch eine neue Eröffnung, die ihm nicht gefiel?

„Was ist denn los?"

„Der Droide sagt dass während die Holoaufzeichnung abgespielt wurde mehrere angeblich gelöschte Daten wieder hergestellt wurden. Es scheint fast so als wenn R2-D5 eine Überholung seines Speichers machen müsse. Das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen müssen.", erklärte die junge Frau kurz während der Astromech sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Apartment verkrümelte.

Nach einer weile viel Jammys Blick auf das Chronometer. Es war bereits knapp vierundzwanzigtausenddreihundert. Auch die übrigen sahen dort hin. Dann wandte sich Dankon wieder an die jedi.

„Ihr solltet besser in den Tempel zurück bevor man eure Abwesenheit bemerkt. Ich werde mir indes Juna vor knöpfen. Verlasst euch drauf." Die Padawane erhoben sich und Deka grinste Dankon zu welcher nur grimmig lächelte und dem Nautolaner zu nickte. Die Jedi verabschiedeten sich und fuhren zum Tempel zurück.

Dort erwartete sie eine böse Überraschung. Gleich bei der Landeplattform warteten ihre Meister. Man konnte erkennen dass sie über den nächtlichen Ausflug ihrer Padawane nicht sehr erfreut waren. Der Speeder der Fünf landete und alle stiegen aus. Sie gingen auf ihre Meister zu und strafften sich. Kondar sah sie alle scharf an, besonders Bene, da er von seiner Padawan sichtlich enttäuscht war. Die übrigen Meister sahen gleichsam ihre Padawane streng an.

„Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung vor zu bringen?" Meisterin Saads blick ruhte auf Jorreka und der Zabrak musste ihr in die Augen sehen, was ihm bei ihrem stechenden Blick nicht leicht viel. Deka räusperte sich.

„Dankon Shan, ein Freund von mir, den ich Chanj kenne, hat uns zu sich eingeladen.", erklärte der Nautolaner. Was er das gesagt hatte, entsprach sogar teilweise der Wahrheit. Doch denn genauen Grund verschwiegen die Fünf am besten. Kondar nickte nur knapp.

„Ihr wart also zu so später Stunde einen Freund besuchen. Doch das ist nicht weiter von belangen, geht in eure Quartiere, packt eure Sachen und ruht euch noch etwas aus. Morgen um null sechshundert brechen wir alle nach Korys auf." Als der Twie'Lek das sagte sahen sich die Padawane nur an und dann wieder zu ihren Meistern. Was würden sie? Hatte der Rat sie nicht vom Kriegsdienst frei gestellt? Freilich waren, nach der Geschichte mit der Dissidentenbewegung, Mitglieder des Ordens welche sich vom krieg abwandten nicht wirklich hoch angesehen, doch empfanden es die Padawane als unverschämt einfach so wieder eingezogen zu werden.

„Meister. Der rat hat uns vom Kriegsdienst entbunden. Sie können uns daher nicht so einfach…" Doch bevor Bene ihren letzten Satz zu Ende sagen konnte viel ihr Meister Torras ins Wort.

„Wir haben den Rat über eure Fortschritte Informiert und er meinte ihr wäret bereit dazu euch wieder am Kriegsgeschehen zu beteiligen." Als der Selkath das sagte waren die Padawane sehr erschrocken. Doch schaltete sich Danny ein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich sichtlich verhärtet.

„Diese Entscheidung ist ohne unsere Absprache getroffen worden. Der Rat kann doch nicht einfach so Entscheidungen fällen ohne die Betroffenen Ordensmitglieder zu informieren." Als sie das sagte sahen sich die Meister an und zeigten keinerlei Gefühlsregung.

„Er kann, denn er hat es bereits getan. Die Meister im Rat sind nicht dazu verpflichtet sich vor Padawanen ihre Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen. Ihr werdet tun was man von euch verlangt. Und nun packt eure Sache und ruht euch aus, so lange ihr könnt. Schließlich fliegen wir morgen in ein Kriegsgebiet." Damit schien für die Meister das Thema erledigt zu sein. Doch ihre Padawane, zeigten durch ihre Köperhaltung ihre Weigerung dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

„Und was passiert wenn wir uns weigern?" Als Jammy das fragte wurden die Blicke der fünf Meister härter. Ihnen gefiel es sichtlich nicht das man ihnen derartig widersprach.

„Ihr seit Padawane und tut daher was man euch auferlegt." Als Meister Sean das sagte trat Jorreka vor. Sein Gesicht war kalt und er schien nun bedrohlich zu wirken. Er atmete tief durch ehe sprach.

„Genau, weil ich mich an diesen Grundsatz gehalten habe ist Meister Fis heute tot." Trotz seiner doch beachtlichen Größe ließen sich die Meister davon nicht beeindrucken. Seine Worte schienen sie gar nicht gehört zu haben. Kondar atmete einmal sichtlich ein. Ihm war dieser Widerstand gegen eine order des Rates nun zuviel.

„In eure Kammern, packt eure Sachen und legt euch hin. Morgen früh um null sechs hundert hier am Hangar und keine Widerrede.", Damit wandten sich die Meister ab und gingen. Diese Auseinander hatten sie verloren, das die fünf. Somit mussten sie sich geschlagen geben und so taten sie wie man sie geheißen. Sie mussten denn hinter ihren Meistern stand der Rat. Dieses Gefühl nichts weiter als ein Befehlsempfänger des Rates zu sein weckte in ihnen einen gewissen Zorn, doch sie schluckten ihn herunter.


	10. Kapitel9

Es regnete mal wieder. Das Wetter auf diesem Planeten war einfach nur scheußlich. Jorreka zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und setzte sein Weitsichtgerät wieder an die Augen und erkundete so die Gegend. Seit nun mehr drei Wochen waren die fünf Padawane, ihre Meister sowie ursprünglich vierzigtausend Klontruppen auf dieser Welt im Outa Rim und bis auf das schlechte Wetter war nichts sicher. Sie hatten es bereits mit Assaienendroiden zu tun gehabt und ein viertel ihrer Männer verloren. Doch seit vier Tagen war alles ruhig. Zu Ruhig für die Jedi. Nun waren Bene, Jorreka und Meister Kondar voraus gegangen um die Feindlichenstellungen aus zu kundschaften.

Dabei krochen sie mal wieder durch jedes Schlammloch das vor ihnen war. Danny hatte bereits keine Woche als sie hier waren diesen Planeten zum: Größten Schlammloch des Outa Rim, ernannt. Die Padawane stimmten ihr im Stillen zu, denn das es hier mir Schlamm als Wasser gab war eine Tatsache. Auf der Oberfläche gab es zwar ein Binnenmeer, das jedoch füllte nicht einmal ein Viertel der Nordhalbkugel des Planeten aus. Dazu gab es unzählige Flüsse. Von reißenden Strömen bis hin zu Bächen.

„Komisch, eigentlich müsste auf der Ebene vor uns etwas sein, aber ich sehe nichts Meister Kondar. Absolut nichts." Der Zabrak nahm sein Weitsicht gerät von den Augen und zog die Gehörnte Stirn in falten. Bene sah unter ihrer Kapuze seinen Blick und nickte nur, dann blickte sie selbst auf die Eben unter ihnen. Laut Nachrichtendienst müsste dort nämlich eine Basis der Separatisten sein. Doch die Fläche war absolut leer.

„Wäre es so verwegen anzunehmen das man unsere Streitkräfte nur hier her lotsen wollte um uns von der eigentlichen Basis weck zu locken? Könnte man den Nachrichtendienst bewusst mit falschen Informationen versorgt haben?" Als die menschliche Padawan das sagte, drehten sowohl Kondar als auch Jorreka ihre Köpfe zu ihr und sahen sie nur überrascht an. Warum war keiner von ihnen darauf gekommen. Besonders Kondar wirkte irgendwie leicht angespannter als sonst.

Die Jedi traten den Rückweg ins Lager an. Warum man die drei Jedi zum Spähen eingesetzt hatte, war den Padawanen ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran das Kondar Klone nicht mochte stattdessen lieber zwei Padawane mitnahm. Besagte zwei Pdawane wären zwar lieber im halbwegstrockenen Basislager geblieben, doch war jeder Widerspruch im Keim erstickt worden, sofern nach diesen Wochen auf Korys noch etwas vom Widerspruchsgeist übrig geblieben war und nicht einer gewissen Resignation gewichen war.

Ihnen war durch die ständigen Angriffe keine Zeit geblieben neue Ideen über die Macht zu bekommen. Fast schien es ihnen dass der Rat dies gewollt hatte. Doch die Wut über diesen war in den Padwanen nicht abgeklungen. Man hatte sie behandelt wie gefühllose Wesen als man über ihre Köpfe hinweg eine weitgreifende Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Jorrekas Gesichtsausdruck war wieder finster geworden als er so darüber nach sann. Man ihnen vor Monaten zu gesichert das man sie vom Kriegsdienst entband wenn sie im Gegenzug im Tempel tätig waren. Offenbar hatte man damals nur fünf Padawane gesehen die für den Kriegsdienst ungeeignet erschienen und kaum schienen sie Kriegsfähig zu sein wurde die erste Vereinbarung für nichtig erklärt.

Gerade wollte der Jedi diesen Gedanken weiterführen als plötzlich eine Hand seine linke umschloss. Er sah nach links und erkannte Bene, wie sie ihn beunruhigt ansah. Sie schien die leichte Wut im Zabrak gespürt zu haben. Das bestätigte ihm dass sich inzwischen eine zärtliche Machtverbindung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. In der Padawan spürte er indes eine gewisse Bitterkeit. Sie schien sich nur schwer mit der Situation abfinden zu wollen. Etwas schien ihr zusagen abzuwarten was passierte. Warten, schien eine ihrer Stärken zu sein und manchmal beneidete der Zabrak sie um ihre Geduld jedoch nicht ohne ins Gedächtnis zu rufen das er in anderen bereichen seine Stärken hatte. So waren nun mal alle Lebewesen, dachte er sich. Nichts und niemand ist Unfehlbar. Eine Erkenntnis welche Jorreka und seine vier Freunde bereits nach einigen Tagen im Archiv herausgefunden hatten. Der Zabrak gab ihrer Hand einen leichten Druck und nickte ihr zu. Sie lächelte nur schwach. Dann ließen beide los und gingen weiter.

Im Lager angekommen begaben sie sich erst in die provisorische Kommandozentrale und Kondar knüpfte sich den Nachrichten Officer vor welcher vehement beteuerte das er nur die Informationen weiter gegeben hatte welche der Jedi-Meister wollte und der Officer hatte. Es sei nicht seine Schuld wenn die Informationen nicht stimmen würden, ließ der Klon verlauten. Während Kondar also mit dem Klon Diskutierte zogen sich Bene und Jorreka zu ihren Freunden zurück.

Deka saß in der provisorischen Cantina welche ein Duros eingerichtet hatte. Aufgrund einer nicht gerade geringen Zahl an Kämpfern welche keine Klone waren, war sie immer gut besucht und da die KUS sich irgendwo im Wald verschanzt hatte kamen sie seit einigen Tagen eh nicht weiter. Das bedeutete das die Cantina, welche sich leicht auf- und abbauen ließ, hatte nun einen festen Platz. Eigentlich war es eines der großen Zelte mit einer Cocktailbar welcher der Duros Sylor in seinem größeren Gepäck hatte, ein Tresen aus Holz und ein paar Klapptischen und Stühle sowie ein paar Baumstümpfe.

Als Bene und Jorreka das große Zelt betraten gingen sie zielstrebig auf die Bar zu an welcher nicht nur der Nautolaner saß sondern auch Danny. Von beiden kam eine leicht aggressiv angehauchte Aura. Die Alderaanerin hatte sich auf einem Baum Stumpf bequem gemacht und Deka auf einem Klappstuhl. Die beiden Padawane sahen nicht auf als sich der Zabrak und Bene zu ihnen setzten.

Ich sollte euch beiden eigentlich rauswerfen. So verdreckt wie ihr seid. Aber erstens: ihr seid Jedi und zweitens: Macht der Dreck, den ihr an eurer Kleidung habt, in dieser Cantina eh nichts mehr schmutzig bis auf die Gläser und die Getränke. , kam es Sylor und stellte beiden zwei Gläser hin und gab ihnen Juma-Saft. An der Farbe der Flüssigkeit in Dekas Glas nach trank der Nautolaner etwas Stärkeres. Wahrscheinlich etwas was der Duros Barkeeper selbst zusammen gemixt hatte. Danny neben ihm löste gerade ein Problem auf alt bewehrte Jedi-Methoden. Ein Übelriechender Mensch ging bei ihr bereits auf Tuchfühlung.

„Hey Süße willst ein bisschen Spice kaufen?" Es war klar was der Mensch bewirken wollte.

„Du willst mir kein Spice verkaufen."

„Ich will dir kein Sprice verkaufen."

„Du willst in dein Zelt gehen und deine Leben überdenken."

„Ich will in mein Zelt gehen und meine Leben überdenken." Auf Dannys Lippen zeichnete sich ein dünnes Grinsen ab, als der Dealer sich davon machte. Es machte manchmal richtig spaß so etwas tun zu können. Doch war ihre Freude nur von extrem kurzer Dauer. Was wohl daran lag das eine sehr hohe Konzentration an negativen Gefühlen direkt neben ihr saß. Deka kippte sich sein Gläschen in die Kehle und ließ es auf den Tresen knallen.

„An Tagen wie diesen Hasse ich es Jedi zu sein.", stellte er nüchtern fest. Er hatte wohl gerade einen Gedanken laut zu Ende geführt. Bene, Danny und Jorreka drehten synchron ihre Köpfe zu dem Nautolaner. Er machte nun nicht nur einen mies gelaunten Eindruck nein er wirkte richtig frustriert. Offenbar hatte er sich einmal mehr mit seinem Meister zerstritten. Schon das dritte mal seit dem sie den Planeten betreten hatten. Seit dem ersten Streit ging er in die Cantina um etwas trinken oder Sabacc zu spielen. Das er dabei nicht gerade selten gewann ließ seinen Kontostand etwas aufbessern. Das war von seinem Meister nicht gerne gesehen worden da es den Ruf der Jedi Schädigen würde wenn ein Mitglied des Ordens sich einem solchen Laster hingab und sich dabei bereicherte. Die Antwort des Nautolaners war gewesen das der Ruf der Jedi durch den Krieg sowieso schon ruiniert sei. Dies hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass das Verhältnis zwischen dem Weequey und seinem Padawan noch schlechter geworden.

„Tja, manche Leute haben eben Pech was ihre Berufung angeht." Die Padwane drehten sich zu dem Sprecher um und sahen, Dankon. Leicht hinter ihm, war Jaina und da hinter R2. Tatsächlich schaffte es Deka zu grinsen was ihm seit dem sie den Planeten betreten hatten, immer schwerer geworden war.

„Dankon, Jaina und R2-D5! Seit wann seit ihr hier und vor allem was wollt ihr den hier?" Bei den Fragen von Danny lachte Jaina nur. Sie Trug eine einfache Oberkörperpanzerung und an der Seite eine DL-44 Blasterpistole welche sie, wie Deka wusste, nach ihrem Ideen hin Modifiziert hatte. Dankon trug dieselbe Kleidung nur war seine Hose statt Braun grün. An seiner Seite trug er eine DC-15s. Die drei Neuankömmlinge gesellten sich zu den Padwanen.

„Nun wir sind mit dem letzten Schiff aus Coruscant hier eingetroffen. Die Hasstiraden einiger Senatoren auf eueren Orden werden immer Lauter und ganz offen gesagt, einige werden gerne von den Medien übernommen." Was Dankon da gerade mitteilte klang ja nicht gerade erhebend, doch verschlechterte es die Laune der vier Padwane nicht sondern bestätigte lediglich etwas was sie schon gehört hatten. Da konnten ihre Meister ihnen noch so oft erzählen das alles was sie taten einer guten und gerechten Sache diente. Wenn es niemand in der Republik mehr glaubte, war das was sie selbst glaubten bedeutungslos. Deka sagte nichts sondern spülte seine schlechte Laune mit einem Gläschen Alkohol herunter. Danny beugte sich zu Jaina hin.

„Sag mal wie geht es eigentlich Dankons Vater?" Als Die Jedi das fragte wurde Jainas Gesicht sehr hart und abweisend. Dann schluckte sie sah zu ihrem Freund welcher sich mit Deka unterhielt und wandte sich dann wieder zu Danny.

„Ich gebe dir einen Guten Rat. Erwähne Dorien Shan nicht in der Anwesenheit seines Sohnes, du würdest es sehr schnell bereuen." Als Jaina das sagte wandte sich nun auch Bene an sie. Jorreka merkte zwar das etwas los war und suchte und auch bei Deka und Dankon das Gespräch. Alleine schon um Dankon abzulenken.

„Was ist passiert? Ist etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen?" Als bene das Fragte, hätte Jaina am liebsten bitter gelacht, doch sie unterdrückte es in dem sie selbst ein Glas Jumasaft trank. Sie Blickte kurz auf die Theke und dann wieder zu den beiden Jedi.

„Ja ist es. Die beiden hatten mächtig Krach. Ich habe Dankon noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er hat seinen Vater zur Rede gestellt und dieser hat zu erst geleugnet etwas mit der Geschichte zwischen euch und Juna etwas zu tun zu haben. Dann hat er es doch zugegeben Jedoch wurde es dann richtig unangenehm. Ich glaube Dorien Shan bereut es inzwischen ein bisschen." Als Jaina das sagte sahen sich Bene und Danny an und es war deutlich das sie das ungute Gefühl hatten das es die Schuld der Fünf war, das sich Dankon mit seinem Vater zerstritten hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten trat schon ein Klon in die Cantina, direkt auf Bene zu.

„Padawan Bene? Euer Meister wies mir an euch mit zu teilen das ihr euch in spätestens fünf Standartminuten bei LAAT C-89 einfinden müsst. Ihr sollt in Landezone 78 Verwundete bergen." Bene nickte und der Klon zog sich zurück. Bene trank aus und verabschiedete sich wenn man auch ihren Unmut ansah. Wieder war eine Entscheidung ohne ihr einvernehmen getroffen worden. Jorreka sah ihr nach, doch hatte er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Er stand daher sofort auf und eilte ihr hinter her. Deka würde sehr wahrscheinlich bezahlen, dafür würde Jorreka seinem Freund später einen spendieren. Er holte Bene vor dem LAAT ein.

„Bene, sei bitte Vorsichtig. Mein Gefühl sagt mir das…" bevor er weiteres sagte hob Bene die rechte hand und legte sie ihrem Freund auf die Schulter, sie lächelte schwach. Sie selber hatte zwar nichts gespürt doch wusste sie das Jorreka sich um sie sorgen machte und sie nahm sich seine Warnung auch zu herzen, doch war das Kanonenboot erste einmal in der Luft konnte sie gar nichts machen.

„Ich werden vorsichtig sie Jorry. Möge die Macht mit dir sein." Sie hob die rechte Hand und berührte mit den drei Mittleren die rechte Schläfe des Zabrak. Dieser erwiderte ihren Gruß und Geste. Dann begab sich Bene auf das Kanonenboot und dieses hob mit zwanzig weiteren Klonen ab. Der Padwan sah dem Landungsboot noch eine weile mit düsteren Gedanken nach und immer stärker wurde sein Ungutes Gefühl. Er begab sich in sein zelt und tat etwas was er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr getan hatte. Er meditierte. Mochte er auch sich nicht mehr so intensiv mit dem Kodex anfreunden wie früher so musste er zugeben dass diese Form der geistigen Entspannung seine Vorzüge hatte. Der Padwan löste sich von jedem seiner Gedanken.

Waren es Stunden oder Minuten, welche vergangen waren? Der Zabrak wusste es nicht jedoch spürte er eine leichte Störung in der Macht und er schreckte aus seiner Meditation. Irgendetwas war passiert. Der Zabrak sprang auf und eilte in die Kommandozentrale und dort direkt zu Jammy. Der Bothaner war seit dem das Lager einen festen Platz hatte in der Kommandozentrale eingesetzt worden da er sich hervorragend mit der Technik und Computern auskannte. Diese Fertigkeiten kamen nun zum Einsatz da er die Landungsboote welche sich auf dem Planeten befanden, überwachen sollte. Nun war eben eines der Landungsboote von seinem Bildschirm verschwunden. Wenig später stand auch schon Jorreka neben ihm.

„Jammy, wo hast du LAAT C-89 auf deinen Bildschirmen." Als der Zabrak das fragte sah ihn der Bothaner verwirrt an und blickte dann auf den Monitor. Ein paar Bewegungen auf die Tasten genügten und schon hatte der Bothaner die Antwort welche er haben wollte. Erst als er wusste welcher LAAT gerade von seinem Monitor verschwunden war, wandte er sich an den Zabrak. Der Blick seines Freundes ließ den Bothaner unheil erahnen.

„Das LAAT C-89 ist gerade in Landezone 76 verschwunden. Vermutlich abgeschossen." Als Jammy das sagte erstarrte Jorreka erst zu einer Salzsäule. Doch dann, wandte er sich um und stürmte zu den Speeder-bikes. Das er dabei seine Meisterin anrempelte ignorierte er. Saat sah ihrem Padawan nach und folgte ihm doch als dieser sich anschickte los zu fahren hielt sie ihn mit einem Macht-Griff auf.

„Wo willst du hin Padawan?" Der Zabrak saß wieder ab und drehte sich um. Sei Gesichtsausdruck war sichtlich düster geworden. Er würde nach bene suchen denn noch konnte er spüren das Bene lebte und er würde nicht zulassen das sich daran etwas änderte.

„Wisst ihr noch wie ihr mir geraten habt aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu lernen? Nun ich nehme euch jetzt beim Wort." Mit diesen Worten führte er einen Machtstoß aus, sprang auf das Bike und ehe Meister Saat ihn hindern konnte jagte der Zabrak davon. Die Jedi sah, nach dem sie wieder ihr Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte ihm zu erst erschrocken und dann leicht wütend hinter her. Anschließend begab sie sich in die Kommandozentrale. Zum Glück war an jedem Speeder ein Sender mit welchem man diesen verfolgen konnte.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Meister Kondar in der Kommandozentrale eingefunden. Auch er hatte jene Erschütterung war genommen welche zuvor Jorreka veranlasst hatte das Lager zu verlassen. Saat ging ohne Umwege zu Jammy der bereits Meister Kondar am Hals hatte.

„Ich versichere ihnen Meister Kondar. Ich habe es mehrfach geprüft. Es ist LAAT C-89. Offenbar sind alle Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten beim Absturz beschädigt oder zerstört worden. Das bedeutet, wir könnten mit Bene nicht einmal Kontakt aufnehmen wenn sie überlebt hat." Nach den Worten des Bothaners wusste Meisterin Saat was mit Jorreka los war. Der Zabrak war _vor_ dem Twie'Lek bei dem Bothaner gewesen und ein ungutes Gefühl kroch langsam in der Jedi herauf was ihren betraf, denn als sie einen Blick auf dem Monitor warf und sah, _wo_ der LAAT herunter gekommen war. Ein Gebiet das zwar kein Kampfgebiet war unsicher. Saat nahm sich ihren Comlink.

„Capitan Tyr! Begeben sie sich mit ihrer Scout Einheit umgehend in Landezone 76! Und sollten sie dort auf Padawan Kok treffen unterstützen sie ihn bei der Bergung von überlebenden. Anschließend bringen sie ihn auf kürzestem Weg zurück."

„Ja Ma'am." Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Die Jedi sah auf Jammys Bildschirm und sah wie sich eine Gruppe schneller Signale das Lager verließ. Dann viel ihr Blick auf eines welches weit vor den Klonen fuhr. **Na warte Jorreka Kok wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, verlass dich drauf.**


End file.
